Dandelion Memories
by timcanpy's pen
Summary: A sequel to Face Off. Changes to Allen are now noticeable because it has started already. He begins to forget things randomly until nothing left. Is it the doing of the 14th's memories that keep on refueling Allen's emptiness? If yes, will he be able to retrieve those memories that flies away like dandelion's as the wind blows or will he be succumbed into nothingness?
1. Chapter 1: Fading

**WARNING!**

**DON'T PROCEED WHEN YOU HAVEN'T READ THE "FACE OFF" YET OR YOU'LL GET LOST. THIS STORY IS IT'S SEQUEL.**

**Timcanpy: Hiya! I decided to do the sequel as soon as possible at least one chapter to give you some excitement before my head and eyes will got worsen. Yes, I have some problem with my head and eyes. My head aches and my eyes were turning gold. I'm going to be a NOAH! Haha…just kidding! But seriously, it is really bad for my health to stay in front of computer for a long period and having less sleep. It gives me a freaking damn headaches during daytime like hell! And my sense of sight just…well, not good. It becomes much blurry as time pass so I have to wear my glasses with anti-radiation whom my ophthalmologist suggested since I'm an I.T. student and prone to computers. Papa joked about it, he said I will be blind sooner or later if I won't take the advice of my ophthalmologist. TTATT. Sorry papa, but your daughter is stubborn enough to love making and reading stories in such a dark place [well, I do reading in dark places except when writing or typing a story.] I love staying in dark, okay? I don't know why. I just love it~! Okay…so much for the introduction…let's go now to the story~ ENJOY~~!**

**Chapter 1: Fading**

_**Previously…**_

"SUP!"

Reever came rushing slamming the door open revealing the sleeping Komui. "KOMUI! WAKE UP!" he repeated countless times rocking the body before he shouted on his ear… "LENALEE IS PREGNANT!"

"BRING ME THAT OCTOPUS!" he screamed in such a terrifying voice as he stand up his arms slammed the table making it shake and the towers of papers collapse.

"CALM DOWN! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Reever pulled him out of the room and run. They stopped at where the ark's gate was settled.

Stunned.

Jaws dropped.

Shocked.

Scientist, finders, and exorcists came watching in horror.

"What on hell is happening?" is all what Komui had said when they saw the current state of the gate. It was dull in color. Then it sent off shock wave below enough to shaken the whole area. Bak Chang called and report the same thing to Komui. The priests from different churches where the gates were also settled open called reporting the same thing. What was happening, they don't know.

They watched as the gate slowly cracked and shattered into small pieces dispersing into dust and mixed up with air.

"Allen." They all muttered to themselves hoping that nothing bad had happen to their friend. Lenalee began to cry and Komui pull him into a comforting hug.

_**Time skipped…about a month or so…?**_

"Niis-san! I'm fine!"

"Noooo~! My Lenalee's hurt~! Don't worry, Nii-san is here to ease the pain~!"

WAPAK!

And there, he received a galloping pain from the Matron's clipboard.

"GET OUT! YOU'RE SPOILING EVERYTHING IN HERE! MY PATIENTS NEEDS SOME REST!" the Matron shoved Komui forcely out of the infirmary.

"I'll be back soon~! Lenalee-"

The Matron closed the door cutting Komui's sentence. She sighed as she turned back to her patient.

It has been a month or so since that incident that shocked everyone. The old ark's gate suddenly became dull in color sending a shock wave creating a quake and shuttered into small pieces until nothing left. It really bothered them about the well being of Allen Walker whom they soon found out from Bookman and Lavi that he was currently fighting the Earl that time. They told them how they met and how Allen threw Lavi through the old ark's gate and Komui explained to them how Allen ended up on their side. Though they put it all together, something still bugging them. Lavi said that Allen doesn't remember how he ended up to their pace nor the fight they had with the apocryphos before Tyki took him.

Ever since that incident, Komui sent a couple of exorcist to search for Allen but were all proven as fruitless and they're losing their hope. That hope supposed to be long gone if not because of that prophecy. The Destroyer of Time.

Well, now let's go to the current state. **[Lavi and Chaoji were now free from the parasites that the Noah gave them.] **Lenalee and Kanda were sent on a mission 3 days prior in the hopes of finding a piece of innocence when they faced 3 level 2s and a level 3.

_Flashback._

"_Come on Kanda-kun, the finder's waiting." Lenalee was standing by the exit gesturing to Kanda to walk faster. Kanda only replied his infamous 'tch'. Soon enough they reached the finder who stood by the waiting shed._

"_Hello." Lenalee greeted._

"_Miss Lenalee!"_

"_Please call me by my first name, will you?"_

"_Right, Lenalee…" the finder trailed off still not accustomed to that change. The finder lead them to an inn nearby and leave them to rest._

"_I'll just come back here first thing in the morning to fetch you."_

"_Yes, thank you. You may now leave."_

"_Yes, Miss Lena- I mean… Lenalee. I'm going to take my leave."_

_Time skipped…_

_The finder lead them to the clearing of forest where there have been reports that there were some akuma spotted in the area. They believed that they were also looking for innocence. "I thought the Earl had stop sending akuma?" "Tch."_

"_Maybe since Mr. Walker-" he was cut off by the spine shivering glare of Kanda then he noticed Lenalee frowned to hear his name again. "Oh. Am sorry-"_

"_It's okay. I know he is somewhere else hiding safely." She assured with her smile. "you can leave us now, thank you for leading us until here."_

"_My pleasure, Lenalee."_

_And with that they were now all by themselves. Kanda began walking on himself and Lenalee followed him afraid of losing another piece of her world. They begun their mini adventure until they reached a cave by noon. They can feel the strangeness of the cave coming from the inside. Without any hesitations, Kanda just followed his instincts and trailed off Lenalee behind him was following._

_They reached a dead end._

"_Tch. Looks like I'm wrong, huh." He snorted when they found nothing but a dead end._

_Just as Kanda turned, what he saw made his ever constipated look just got more constipated than it used to be. Lenalee soon turned to her back and saw 3 level 2s and a level three. They get on their fighting stance when a couple of level 2 came forward and sent off dark matter to shoot them. Lenalee flew up while Kanda rolled on his right. The remaining level 2 came appearing on his back to attack but was a bit of slow. Kanda had already slashed him in half and destroyed using under world insect._

_Lenalee came in face of the level 3. She back flipped producing a whirl pool to attack the enemy. It worked by sending the level three strong enough to find its way out of the long tunnel of cave. She landed gracefully back the ground. She ducked, aware of the attack of two level 2s when Kanda came on her side using the same technique but to no avail for the other one used a shield made of dark matter and the other one was missing. Without noticing, he appeared behind Lenalee and shoot multiple dark matter onto her sending her flying across and hit her back leaving a crater as she fell limply on the ground. She lost her consciousness for she had hit her head pretty hard._

_Kanda lunged forward and slaughter the akuma. Now there's only one left. The level 3._

_He went on Lenalee's side and cradle her in a bridal style to carry her out. Just as they made it out, he saw the level 3 now flying away. He wondered why but paid no attention. He thought that the akuma had found out that there was no innocence in the area and begun searching on other places. He didn't care where it was heading. All he have to do now is to go back to meet the finder, then to the inn to cure his comrade and to HQ._

_End of flashback._

"Hey, grandpa."

"What is it?"

"Will we find him again?" Lavi was in the archive with the Bookman reading books that was assigned for him to finish in due date when he halted and asked. "I mean…it has been a month and even don't have any idea on how to find him. Even the bills that he left here."

Bookman sighed after he put back to shelf the book he had just finished. "I don't know either. I doubt he's missing but rather was hiding. If he is really missing and want to find his way back then he would be probably be here sooner but it's not happening. Though it was also the same as when he went missing for three months before Kanda and Johnny found him but this time is quite different. I hope the boy will be fine." He then went back to sit across his apprentice.

_It feels like he was a fading picture of the history…I don't know what makes me think of this stuff but this is how I feel about him. Is he loosing against the 14__th__? It really bothers me so much ever since I found out that he didn't remember anything before he woke up with the Noah…_

"Lavi. You're spacing out. Continue reading." The old panda commanded him in a crack voice because of aging with eyes looking at him in a cold way which reminded him of the duty of bookmen. Just watch to record making no bonds with others for they were only a piece of history that will eventually complete the book. He sighed and then continued.

**Timcanpy: Alright! I really found myself being suck to this chapter as I type it that I forgot my slight headache I got when I woke up. To tell you, it's already 22:58 here. Hehe. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I think I will be resting for a week because I don't want to end waking up in a dead white room smells of medicines and an IV attach on my frail body. Yeah, I hate hospitals and I hate the food they serve though I like free fruits everyday~! What I only miss in the hospital was the canteen where I used to sneak out with my Nii-san to buy pretzels and that forbidden soda. Haha. It reminded me of the guard that scolds us because me, Nii-san and my cousins were running down the stairs, if I were right, we sneak out of my room. Haha. Well, that was back when I was little. **** uyasuminasai min'na. head is aching pretty well. Yeah, it hurts more than awhile ago before I finish the chapter. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Time When Everything Went

**Chapter 2: The Time When Everything Went**

**Timcanpy: Hiya~! Am back and a little better than last time that I'm up to do the chapter 2~!**

Dana 7/6/13 . chapter 1

A gorgeous update, huzzah! You are one of my favorite authors; you know why? You don't abandon your readers! TuT Thank you for continuing your wonderful story!

_**(=TToTT=) really!? Am I one of your fav. Authors~!? Oh WOW! I thank yah with all my heart~!**_

jinxcat99 7/7/13 . chapter 1

Wow. Great story so far. So many questions! *cries* Anyways, hope you feel better soon. :)

_**(^U^/) arigató gozaimasu-desu~! Am better now though still my head stings just a little but it's okay~!**_

**Timcanpy loves you~! You make me happy with those reviews~! Now…on to the story~! HAVE FUN!**

* * *

"Neh~! Millennie! Millennie!"

Road jumped onto the Earl's back wrapping her arms around his neck before he got on his seat. Because of Road's surprised attack the Earl dropped forward hitting the floor face first. And they end up on this kind of position.

"Ow…R-Road…my dear~" Road giggles and jumped off to help the Earl on his feet to stand. She grabbed both of his hands and pulls him towards her like a child pulling his parent to show something a child wants to buy. "Road~ what's up~?" Road then stopped pulling him and pouted.

"Why can't we find him, Millennie?" she asked pouting her lips. "Tyki and Lulubel are out to look for him but…his a Noah right? Why can't I feel his presence!? Did you killed him during that last blow?" she cried.

" Calm down, Road~ *hearts*" he said as he sat on his comfortable seat and looked outside the window to watch the scenery of the new ark. "I don't know what happened but I'm sure I didn't hit him~…but rather, I felt other's presence that time~*hearts*"

"Who is it?"

"That's a good question~" _I doubt it's him. He's long dead._ He thought.

* * *

The room was painted in white. The curtains were white as well as transparent. There's a small side table on the right side and a white double size bed settled in a horizontal manner just. There lies the reddish-brown haired British. He looked peacefully in his slumber when a black haired man in his early twenties opened the door so slowly so he won't wake up the young boy. By his appearance, you can tell what exactly he was. He's a butler. He carried a bowl with water and a towel hanged on his left arm.

He came closer to the bed then settled the bowl on the side table and dipped the towel into it. He squeezed the towel and begun to rub the face of the boy down to his arm, chest, and his bare feet. Then he tossed back the towel into the bowl and sat at the edge of the bed.

The day was pleasantly warm.

He looked at the sleeping face in front of him. He observed for what it seemed minutes before he sighed heavily. The sleeping boy didn't show any signs that he is waking up soon but he showed a very calm and peaceful face.

"I should have seen this coming. He's not waking up soon." The man sighed once again. "It has been 3 weeks since he collapsed." And another sigh once again before he decided to leave the boy in his slumber.

The boy was in coma.

_Flashback._

"_Are you sure they can't follow us here?" the Bristish boy asked. In front of him was a drunkard man with same hair color as his but long that it reached his waist so he tied it in a ponytail. The boy's hair also was long but it only reached his shoulders and tied it up leaving the strands on sides._

"_Don't worry. Those bastards can't follow us behind the barrier I made."_

_Barrier. He made a barrier? How? Oh well, he can do magic. That's it._

"_Oi-" the man was cut off when the young British boy collapsed on his knees ripping his hair out using his only right hand. Yes, that's right. He has only one right arm._

"_AARRGGHH-!"_

"_Hey, hang on! Christophe! Come here over here! Quick!"_

_Then the black haired man came rushing in the guest room. There he saw the young boy kneeling down ripping his hair out. "What happened!?" he asked alarmed._

"_You already know what's happening! Damn it! Help me bring him to his room!"_

"_AAAAAARRRGGGG! STUPID FATHER DON'T TOUCH MY HEAD! IT HURTS!" the man accidentally touched his head when he was lifted by the two._

"_Stupid Brat! I didn't meant it! Now bare with it!"_

_After hours of nursing the young British he is now quietly sleeping in his bed. Bandages wrapped his bleeding forehead. The blood was visible and skipped through the bandage. "Christophe, bring me some new bandages, his wounds had opened again." He commanded to his butler as he brush the streaks of hair out of the face of the young._

"_Right away."_

_Soon, the butler came back and the reddish-brown haired cleaned the wounded son and wrapped the clean bandage again on his wound._

_Days passed but the teen didn't wake up until it has been 3 weeks._

_End of flashback._

* * *

The jet-black haired man sat on his seat at the terrace reading a book when at the corner of his eye he saw the British man, father of the sleeping teen, came. He then rushed downward to meet the man.

"General." He said as he greeted the man when he opened the door.

The British sighed stroking his now messy hair. "Don't call me that. Am not working for those assholes anymore. Now move aside. I want to see my SON." Okay, that's a little bit of harsh when he said the last word. "I'm sorry, Mr. Campbell."

Campbell…that surname! Campbell! Who are these guys anyway!?

* * *

"No improvements. I see." He said in a monotone voice as he looked down to his son. He then shifted his heel and opened the door. "I'm going out. Take care of that brat when I'm not around." Mr. Campbell then, closed the door and walked out.

"Wait! Mr. Campbell! Where are you going!?" Christophe asked as he reopened the door rushing outside to caught with the man. "Tch. It's none of you business!" he said waving his hand as he walked into the gate.

Christophe sighed. "I know he's going to drink again. Ladies around and gumbles…the worst part is…I have to take care of the boy while looking for some odd jobs to pay his debt collectors. Stupid GENERAL CAMPBELL."

* * *

**Lavi: That Campbell man…he resembles someone particular when it comes to that kind of manner.**

**Kanda: Reminds me of that stupid womanizer general. *snorts***

**Lenalee: You're right guys. Oh Tim! How are you feeling?**

**Timcanpy: Great! Thanks!**

**Komui: you're supposed to rest for a week right? Did the matron allowed you out?**

**Timcanpy: *stunned***

***cut***

**Okay…I really enjoyed being a golem in here~! Haha…the power of author is really awesome! You can be anyone or anything you want~! Now, please review~!**

**Anyways…did the chapter seems a little off of the previous fic, Face Off, and the sequel? Those 3 new characters were not supposed to be here. Did it intrigue you about their real purposed in here? Hehe, sorry if it seems like that but, as you can I see…I love surprises and twists and mysteries. Now, if you're in, I would like to conduct a game where you are going to solve the mysteries behind the story like a detective! And maybe you can help me to make the story a lot more better and exciting~! So, are you in?**

**Here are the following mystery that are yet to be unravel:**

**Prior to Face Off story.**

**1. the locket that Lulubell gave to Nea/Allen.**

**2. Mana D. Campbell. He's surname is Walker right? So why Campbell?**

**3. the Earl and Mana's resemblance.**

**4. the real identity of Allen Walker.**

**5. why Tim always gone and pops out from nowhere?**

**Now, would you like to at least guess?**

**Dandelion Memories is made for these questions. Now, before it unravels…would you like to give your guess? ^_^ I want to see how you readers think of these stuffs~! And after that, I will give my own perceptions that I already planned for these via the upcoming chapters~!**

**Thanks~! Timcapy loves you more than ever~! *hearts***


	3. Chapter 3: The Day When Light Shines

**Chapter 3: The Day When Light Shines 1**

**Whoops…each time I add a new chapter the title becomes more and more…uhmmm….what do you call that again…? Ah, never mind. Just compare the previous chapter title of face off and dandelion memories…hehehe…**

**Now now…let's begin the adventure~! Nyaahhh~!**

* * *

The huge bright yellow full moon that rested up above the venomous purple sky shone as the three exorcist fought against the akumas below.

"Kanda-kun! Lavi-kun!" she called to her comrades who were thrown by a heavy kick as she lifted herself up back flipping and landed gracefully in front of them.

"Kanda-kun, Lavi-kun. Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"We're fine, Lenalee…" Lavi trailed off as he tried to stand but then again, he felt his body heavy that he landed back on his butt.

"Baka Usagi." Kanda snorted and stood up. Lenalee helped Lavi on his feet and…

…

…

"What happened?" Lavi asked deadpanned.

No answer.

The three of them just remained standing watching as the drunk man came.

"Stupid akumas -hic-"

What they really saw was that they found the akumas not moving and shoot themselves then a drunk man came walking out of the bush in a zigzag way swaying his bottle of romanee-conti. The man noticed them.

"Oi- -hic- what're yo- -hic- do- -hic- doing here? -hic-?"

"Ehh?" the trio said.

"What do you mean you drunkard bas-"

"Kanda-kun! Stop it." She then swiftly shifted her gaze to the drunk man. "I'm sorry Mr. but we are the exorcist…" when the man heard this his eyes began to widened slowly but surely. "As you can see…we are here to fight those akuma and find the innocence."

"Oh…-hic- e-exorcists…hehe…-hic- you're such a beautiful lady -hic-"

"He reminded me of General Cross…" Lavi commented him

"Let's go and find that innocence." Kanda suggested but was stop by Lenalee's hand grabbing him back by arm. "Wait, Kanda-kun. Lavi is injured and we have to find a safe place to treat him."

"Tch."

"Ohh…-hic-…you can come at my house. –hic-" the man just offered them without thinking.

"Hey, you. What did you do to the akumas?" Kanda asked the man for he doubted him.

"Akumas? -hic- I didn't do -hic- anything to -hic- them. I just came pas-hic-sing here. My house is just o-hic-ver there -hic-." He finished pointing across him.

* * *

The door opened abruptly revealing the 4 creatures. The reddish-brown haired man, known as Mr. Campbell, a Japanese samurai, the redhead with eyepatch hanging beside the Japanese teen, and a Chinese deep green haired young lady.

"Gene- Mr. Campbell!" the jet black haired man screamed in terror and jump out of his seat.

"Get the medical kit." Mr. Campbell commanded.

Kanda laid down the baka usage on the couch leaving him wincing in pain he got from the akuma. He has a deep wound on his left shoulder.

"Slow down, Kanda-kun."

"Yeah~ yuu-chan~! It hurts~!" he whined.

"Tch."

Soon, Christophe came back with the medical kit. Mr. Campbell snatched it out of his possession and began on treating the injured exorcist. After an hour or so, it was all done.

"I didn't know you're a doctor." Lenalee said.

The two exorcists sat across the now sleeping Lavi.

"He lost too much blood but he's alright now. He just need some rest."

_Looks like the alcohol finally wears off, huh._ Kanda thought.

Mr. Campbell then stood from sitting down beside the couch. "Christophe, bring them to their rooms. I'm going to check that stupid SON." As usual, he said the last word in such an odd manner.

Christophe nodded as he lead the two into their rooms and the injured one that he lifted on his back.

"Thank you, Christophe. By the way my name is Lenalee, he is Kanda and that one is Lavi."

"Nice to meet you. I am Christophe, the butler of the family. Now, if you'll excuse me. i'm going to check the boy."

And with that he began to walked away and trailed off to other hallway. Lenalee wondered if who was that boy he was going to check. The man also said that he was going to check his stupid SON but she shove it off her mind and thought that maybe she could ask them tomorrow.

* * *

"Ah. Good morning, Miss Lenalee. Have a sit." The butler gestured for her to sit after he settled all the utensils and food on table. Mr. Campbell sat at the head of table. Kanda on his left followed by Lavi and the butler. Yes, the butler was not supposed to eat with them but Mr. Campbell told him it's okay. Lenalee just stared at them.

"What, young lady? Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh. I just…uhmm…"

"C'mon fair one. Come and sit beside me." he gestured to his right side. The three men found themselves in an awkward atmosphere thinking that he was somehow like Cross but the butler just shove it off.

"We can't start eating without you sitting, Miss Lenalee. So, if you please."

"Ah, right. I'm terribly sorry for that."

"It's okay." Mr. Campbell said as Lenalee sat on his right. Mr. Campbell stared down to her. He blushed when he noticed that the young exorcist has sparkling purple eyes dancing in its phased.

"Ehemm. Mr. Campbell?" the butler called for his attention making him snapped out of his trance.

"Ah. Yes. Let's eat."

They were about to dig down their foods when Lenalee interrupted them.

"Wait!"

They looked at her.

"Uhmm…aren't we missing someone?"

"Who are talking about Lenalee? We're the only ones here. Besides…I'm hungry~!" Lavi whined comically Kanda just 'tched'

"You have a son, right? Mr. Campbell?"

Silence.

…

"Son?" Kanda broke the silence when he remembered about last night. Mr. Campbell spoke of his son.

"Ahh…that stupid brat was not waking up." He retorded.

"What!? Why are you calling your own son as stupid brat!?" yeah…Lavi has his point.

"It's none of your business. We can't force him out of his bed that's why he is a stupid BRAT."

After that Mr. Campbell started eating and the rest followed.

After they ate, the butler washed the dishes and Lenalee helped him. Kanda went outside to meditate and practice swordsmanship and Lavi was bugging the British man.

"Hey, thank you for treating me last night." He said hands behind his head. He was following the man into his room. "Why are you following me, huh!? I'm going to change."

"Opps. Sorry about that. I just want to talk to you more."

"Talk or bug me?" he turned to face the rabbit behind him. he leaned his face forward near enough to scare the rabbit out. Red aura came out and his eyes were flickering in annoyance.

"R-right. I'm going. Ehehe…"

Mr. Campbell then went in his room. Lavi thought he is a good man. Yes, he is but he never think it would be this way but overall the man is good. He also noted that he resembles someone. Not physical appearance but personality. He thought of Cross but he knew his dead and it's impossible for him to be alive again. Besides, the person who accommodated them is different. The has long reddish-brown hair tied up while Cross has vibrant red.

He went to guess room and sat on the couch. He winced in pain when he accidentally lifted his arm back.

* * *

"Christophe! I'm going out! Take a good look on the brat." He shouted from the door. Christophe then came rushing out the kitchen with Lenalee who just finished washing the dishes.

"Yes, Mr. Campbell."

"If something happens…" he glared. "…you're DEAD."

"Don't worry, I won't leave his side." Then the man shot the door closed and gone.

…

"Christophe?"

Kanda opened the door and found the trio in the guess room. He went to sit with Lavi. "Hey~! Yuu-chan! How was yar training~!?" Lavi chimed.

"Tch. Baka usagi, say that one more time and your head is gone." He glared. His infamous death glare with matching black aura arouses from behind.

"Calm down you two." Lenalee said and sat across them sighing. "We still have to patrol later and look for the fragment of innocence."

"Uhmmm…if you'll excuse me exorcists. I'm going to HIS room." Christophe said before leaving but Lavi stopped him. "Hey, can we tag along? This boy didn't wake up for breakfast. We would like to see him~!"

"Ah, right. Follow me."

* * *

**Timcanpy: alright, am going to end the chapter here~…hehe**

**Lavi: thank you for reading~! And once again…Here are the following mystery that are yet to be unravel:**

**Prior to Face Off story.**

**1. the locket that Lulubell gave to Nea/Allen.**

**2. Mana D. Campbell. He's surname is Walker right? So why Campbell?**

**3. the Earl and Mana's resemblance.**

**4. the real identity of Allen Walker.**

**5. why Tim always gone and pops out from nowhere?**

**Now, would you like to at least guess?**

**Dandelion Memories is made for these questions. Now, before it unravels…would you like to give your guess? ^_^ I want to see how you readers think of these stuffs~! And after that, I will give my own perceptions that I already planned for these via the upcoming chapters~!**

**Thanks~! Timcapy loves you more than ever~! *hearts* Don't leave without a review~!**

**Kanda: such a reviewholic talking golem. che.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Day When Light Shines

**Chapter 4: The Day When Light Shines 2**

"So…this is the boy, eh?" Lavi asked just as the butler went in carrying a bowl with water and towel on his arm.

Kanda sat by the window and Lenalee at the left edge of the bed staring at the sleeping boy whose medium length hair was left a mess and a bandage on his head. Lavi was standing examining the boy.

The butler settled down the bowl and soak the towel then squeezed to clean the sleeping boy's sweating face.

"Excuse me, sir Lavi. Am going to clean the him."

"Ah, sorry." Lavi then stepped aside giving the butler a way.

While he was patching the boy Lenalee said something in which Lavi agreed and made Kanda to stand and make his way to the sleeping boy.

"He looks like Allen, doesn't he?"

"I agree with you. Except that he has reddish-brown hair and has no scar on his face."

"Hey!- what're-" the butler was cut off by the sudden reaction of Kanda. He tossed away the blanket revealing the whole frame of the boy.

The boy is slim. Perhaps a little bit more slimmer than he used to be since it has been now one month since the last time he was wake and for within that coverage, he hadn't eat. The young British wears a pair of pyjamas, has a design of blue vertical lines.

The trio stared at his frame. Lenalee pitied him. Lavi then went nearer. He reached for his left arm but…

"He has no…arm…?"

The butler sighed. He tossed the towel back to the bowl and went to pick up the blanket and placed it back to the sleeping boy.

"He lost his arm since that accident a month ago."

"I want to know what is this accident thing. Is it okay if you tell us?" Lenalee pleaded. She felt something from inside. She don't know what it is but her heart began to beat fast and she felt nostalgic.

"I want to know also." Lavi said in a serious tone. He don't want to let this skips him. he felt something that he should know though this is against the privacy of the family but something urged him to know the truth behind the boy.

The butler sighed. "Okay…I'll tell you." He grabbed another two chairs. One for Lavi and one for him. Kanda seemed interested so he picked up his chair and sat on Lavi's side.

Everyone was so serious. They waited for the butler to speak.

Silence.

The butler looked back at the boy and sighed before he began.

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"From the day this boy was born." Kanda said.

"Okay…well…I wasn't here when he was born…"

"Tell us what happened a month ago." Lenalee suggested.

"Right. One month-"

"Wait!" Lavi interrupted. "Wouldn't it be nice to tell us first his name?"

"Ah. Yes. His name is…Red. Red D. Campbell. Last month he was chased by this mad fat guy to death. I really don't know what happened. Mr. Campbell and I were searching for him that night when we crossed each other. His clothes was soak in blood and that…" he pointed to the empty left sleeve. "…his left arm. He lost his left that night. We found him running away from someone taking a grip of his left arm. He collapsed in our front. Mr. Campbell took a look on his wound and we found out that his left arm was…dislocated and almost ripping out of his joint. Mr. Campbell used to be a doctor and he said, Red won't live if he stays like this. He has no choice but to cut his whole left arm and stitched to close the wound. He also has an open wound on his head which caused him to collapsed from severe blood loss and pain." He explained but the trio were not satisfied of this. Lavi was about to asked something when they heard an agonizing scream from the bed.

It was the boy screaming because of an agonizing pain thrusting his head. He grabbed his hair in an attempt to rip it. He tossed his body side to side while screaming. The butler jumped and held his hand away from the reach of his head so that he won't rip his hair. He sat above the boy to keep him still but the boy seemed so strong so the trio helped to restrain him and to avoid further damage on his body.

After 30 minutes of continues screaming the boy stopped. He panted and gasped for more air but couldn't breathe so the butler went out of the room to get the oxygen mask and placed it for him to breathe.

The boy calmed.

Then slowly…he opened his eyes. Blinded by the sudden light, he closed his lids again. And slowly…once again…he opened his lids.

"His awake~!" Lavi cheered tossing his hands up the air.

"W-who are- you?"

* * *

**Lavi: His awake! His awake! His awake~!**

**Lenalee: Yes! But Tim…why do you have to cut it there?**

**Komui: I am so excited when he finally wakes up and then~…it was cut~! TTATT**

**Kanda: We're finally there to asked the boy personally but then you cut it. What the heck!**

**Timcanpy: *not responsing***

**Lavi: Tim?**

**Timcanpy: …**

**Lenalee: what happened?**

**Lavi: looks like Tim is unconscious.**

**Komui: that's what he get for over working himself. Told him to rest for a week.**

**Timcanpy: B-but…I can't help i-it…I love to do this…I am restless if-if I wont continue...**

***cut***

**okay, here's the thing...I was supposed to rest for a week but it makes me restless. I love writing stories so, I ended up continuing. hehe. and thank goodness, papa didn't yell at me saying "GO TO HELL!-" opps, I mean..."GO TO BED!"**

**Re-**

**Wisely: Stop right there!**

**What!?**

**Wisely: I'll do it! *sheepish smile* Please? Pretty please?**

**Fine. From now on you are officially on it.**

**Wisely: Yes! Alright! Please review~! and by the Timcanpy wants to tell you that he has no class tomorrow so she will make more or less 2 chapters tomorrow. Review~!**

***close***


	5. Chapter 5: The Day When Light Shines

**Chapter 5: The Day When Light Shines 3**

**Hiya~!**

**First, I would like to thank for those who attempted their guesses and theories. Your theories/guesses will help me to change or add some turn of events which will make this story more interesting. **** and by the way, before this chapter starts, I retyped the mysteries. I made those first 5 because I was thinking that maybe you were intrigue and I want to hear your sides also.**

**1. It was shown in the manga that Adam and Mana resembles each other. Why is that so?**

**2. Base on Chapter 218 of manga, why did the Millennium Earl addressed Mana Walker as Mana D. Campbell?**

**3. Was it really Allen who appeared prior 36 years [because Allen's current age is 16] before Nea's last breath or just a perception of future? Why or why not?**

**4. According to Road, Wisely, and Allen, Nea looks like Tyki and somehow resembles some of Wisely's physical features. Any guess?**

**5. When Nea first talked to Allen he didn't ask for his vessel's name but just simply called him Allen as if it was like they had known each other before. He also ask Allen if he hated him and wondered why Allen didn't remember him and how was he not aging. What do you think about this situation?**

**6. Who are the Campbells and Walkers anyway?**

**7. It has been 36 years but why Road didn't grew old? She's the survivor of the Noah's massacre along with the Earl, right?**

**8. Why didn't the Earl kill Allen at first after he seen his innocence saved him from Mana's akuma?**

**9. As far as I can remember, Allen's innocence saved him 3 times, do you think he's the heart following the incident of apocryphos who said that he is worrying the heart back when they first met?**

**10. What about the locket that Lulubell gave to Nea/Allen?**

**11. Allen once said, he has no memories before he gotten to that circus and before he met Mana. Who is he really? His real identity?**

**12. After Cross Marian's death and the capture of Allen, Tim seems to disappear easily and pops out from nowhere. What do you think he is doing?**

**13. Who are these Mr. Campbell, Red , and Christophe?**

**That's all. Tell me whether I miss something. Hehe. Now, I would like to hear your sides. You will truly help me to make this story more interesting though I already planned all of this out but still, I want you to voice out your thoughts. It's a big help for me to change or add some more. **** and oh! You can ask me also whatever bothers you. :D**

**I think I really made a long introduction. Am terribly sorry for that. ENJOY the chapter~!**

* * *

"W-who are- you?" is what all the young British said after he recognized the familiar and the same time unfamiliar faces in front of him staring at him down.

"I'm Lavi!" he chimed and the non-existing rabbit's ears popped out.

The teen stared at the red head then shifted to the young Chinese lady to his right. "My name is Lenalee Lee." She smiled. The young British then smiled as his reply and tried to sit up but then he felt a sudden galloping pain over his head. He screamed in agony then a blood slipped through the bandages.

"Look. There's blood!" Lavi pointed at the young's forehead. The butler was alarmed and pushed the trio out of the room. "I'm sorry but you have to leave room. I'm going to clean his wound."

"Uhmm…we could help!" Lenalee offered but the butler just shoved them away and closed the door.

The trio heard the young British's screams outside the room. Kanda trailed to the couch in the guest room and the two followed him.

They can still heard the boy's screaming.

"Hey, his wound was supposed to be healed. It has been a month since the accident right?" Lenalee said.

"There's something with the boy. Aside from his similarities to Allen. I have a feeling that he is Allen."

"Tch. Do you have any proofs, Baka usagi?"

"No, but I doubt. Look…that man we met, he was there when the akumas began acting strange and shoot themselves to die. He is also somewhat like General Cross…an alcoholic womazing debtor. And then that boy. He has no left arm. Has bandages around his head I supposed it was because of the stigmata that are now appearing."

"And if he is Allen then Mr. Campbell is General Cross…then who is the butler? And Lavi-kun, General is dead. Remember?"

"I know, Lenalee. But Allen told me before that he is a master of disguise that's why the Order has a problem on locating him."

Silence.

They were thinking whether these would be even possible but there's a light from within that tells them they have to believe. But then again, if their suspicions were true then why do they have to hide? Ah, yes. Cross hates the Order and Allen was subjected to execution once found. They sighed. The room was silent again once the boy had stopped screaming.

* * *

A room lit dim. Everything was coloured in black and purple. Phones were scattered everywhere and at the middle was the sitting Earl in his rocking chair. He smiled. He grined. So wide than it used to be. He could feel it. The 14th's presence but couldn't distinguish of where it came from. He felt something that was blocking their way. "Fourteenth…" he said low, soft, but there's a hint of evil in his retarded tone. "I can feel you…"

* * *

"Let's go. We have mission to accomplished." Kanda then stood up when the door abruptly opened surprising everyone in the couch. Mr. Campbell, leaning back on the frame as he drunk his Romanee-conti, a very expensive wine, said…"Your mission is already accomplished."

Silence…

…

"Ehh?" Lavi and Lenalee said in unison out of curiosity. "What do you mean, Mr. Campbell?" she asked.

Mr. Campbell went in and threw himself on the couch. "There is no innocence in this place. Those akuma were only here in other reasons which I have no knowledge about."

They were surprised by this man of how much knowledge he knows about the akuma.

"How do you know about that?" Lavi asked staring down the figure in front of them whose head was hanging lose.

The man sighed. "I used to work for those rats in the Order."

"What!?" the trio asked in chorus. Still they couldn't believed of what he had just said.

"I'm a scientist there before I…I retired."

Lavi want to ask for more but…

"I SAID LET GO!" they heard that familiar voice. It was Red.

* * *

Red kicked the door open as he struggled from his butler's grip. "No! you have to stay on bed! Your wounds-"

"I'M FINE! I SAID I'M FINE! NOW LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KICK THAT BASTARD FOR CUTTING MY ARM WHILE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS! BESIDES, I'M SO HUNGRY!"

"Looking for me, stupid…SON?" Mr. Campbell smirked at him.

Red stopped on struggling when the trio appeared behind Mr. Campbell.

"Let him go, Christophe. And…" he turned to his back." You can go back to HQ now, exorcists."

"But-" Lenalee was cut off by Kanda.

"Let's go."

Though Lavi and Lenalee hesitated to go, they did because Kanda gave them a glare of let's-go-I-have-something-important-to-tell. And with that, they went out.

"Now, shishou. Would you like to explain why you cut my arm?"

"I know. Just fill that bottomless pit of yours first. It's freaking annoying noisy stupid apprentice."

"Stupid master." He glared back before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

**Lavi: What!? Those nicknames are…I knew it1 he's Allen and General Cross.**

**Lenalee: Why didn't they tell us?**

**Kanda: Tch. Probably they have something up on their sleeve.**

Fountainofroses 7/8/13 . chapter 3

Excellent start. Now some of my guess's :  
Mana/Cornelia real surname is Campbell and the name Walker is really a sort if reference to the fact that they were travelers.  
The semblance between Adam and Mana could be familial since it was mention that the head of the campbell family was an uncle Cyrus which could suggest that something happened to their father who MIGHT be the earl.  
As for Allen he could have been a really close friend or maybe even a cousin and remember the dogs name was Allen as well which means he was probably friends with mana too and since was losing his sanity abit he probably named the dog after him so he'll remember him knowing that his brothers moah memory was present in that close friend Allen. And now that I think about it the surname walker could have been Allen's and it was just another way of remembering.

These were just some of my ideas probably just a load if gibbish garbage but you asked ;)

jinxcat99 7/8/13 . chapter 3

Yay! So happy you updated. You really are loyal to your readers in that you work so hard on writing your stories. As for the mysteries so far...

1. Not entirely sure what the locket is. Perhaps it has something to do with Allen's current condition?  
2. Umm...maybe Mana changed his surname to Walker after leaving the Campbell family or something.  
3. Perhaps the Earl and Mana are related somehow.  
4. I'm just going to guess and say that I'm preeeeetty sure Allen is Red D. Campbell.  
5. Tim was maybe visiting General Campbell telling him to come and find Allen?

I'm suspecting that General Campbell really is General Cross. After all, he does say "SON" strangely, maybe like he isn't used to it. And it does seem like he has magic. Not to mention he's sort of an alcoholic pervert.

But then, that makes me wonder if General Campbell really IS a Campbell...or just pretending for some reason or other.

TT So many possibilities. I'm probably way off but I suppose you'll get a kick out of reading through my theories. I'm interested in how you'll tie everything together. But don't work TOO hard!

_**Teehee…your theories were almost there! But of course, I prepared something great. *evil laugh* bwahahahaha….but yes! Thank you for these, you gave me another idea. Maybe I'm going to change something in the near future…hehe..thanks for these fantastic guesses!**_

Dana 7/8/13 . chapter 4

What happens next!? I must know! Please update soonest...

_**Pretty excited, are we? :D well, you now know what happened next.**_

**Timcanpy: By the way, if you didn't know, Cross Marian used to be part of the Science Division. He is a scientist before he became exorcist and General. Uhmm…Wisely? If you please?**

**Wisely: Aye, Aye! Reviews please~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Retardation

**Chapter 6: Retardation**

**Paging to my friend, Emmanuel, thank you for returning my 'Hidan's tri-blade weapon' but, will you return my Rukia costume sooner? It has been a week. It's okay if you don't wash it. I just want it back. And to my papa, who broke my Ichigo's sanpaktu sword the other day, please pay for its repair. Hehehehe. You owe me, it was me who pays your debts, remember that. [papa is somehow like Cross but he is not an alcoholic pervert] *ching***

**I would like to congratulate my friend, Vincent, for winning the cosplay summit competition. You are now our representative at Nagoya, Japan. :D my dreamland~!**

**Now on to the chapter~! ENJOY!**

* * *

After 2 days…

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee just came back from their mission. They went straight to Komui's office. With Bookman's presence, Lavi then told them about what they have been doing while at the Campbell's residence. He also told them the hypothesis they came up with regarding the case of the Campbells. Bookman noted the name Campbell. He knew something about them and was sure Lavi remembered the name and began his suspicions.

They were almost finish discussing when Johnny **[he was accepted once again in Science Division.] **came rushing in. "The Gate!" he said panting.

By instinct, they strode off and followed Johnny.

The Gate.

The old ark's gate.

Is open once again.

Settled in a huge room where it used to be.

Then…

A man…

A man came out of the gate.

He's 195cm tall, has a long Reddish-brown hair hanging lose down to his waist wearing a button up cream shirt and a pair of crisp brown trousers and a pair of heavy duty boots.

He look down and…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he held his hands up over his head alarmed of what he saw. "STUPID BRAT! WHY THE HELL YOU-" he was cut off when the gate closed and fell…fell…fell…down on his butt. "Ouch!"

Everyone stared at the figure that was dropped in front of them.

*stare*

*stare*

*more stares*

Then he turned to his back he saw Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Komui, and Bookman.

He stood and…

"Gotta get out of this damn place." He said as he began his marathon out of the place.

"HEY! It's HIM!" Lavi was the first to snapped out and screamed pointing to the running man. "I KNOW! HE IS CROSS!"

"CHARGE!" Komui commanded them to capture the running figure.

"That stupid retarded apprentice…" Cross, in disguise of Mr. Campbell, muttered to himself. "…told him to open a gate in the forest near that town not back here! Shit!"

Cross began his mini marathon around the Order finding the exit while the scientist, finders, and exorcists came chasing after him. he noticed that whenever he came pass the doors the number that was currently chasing him multiplied. "Shit!" he cursed.

He went to the training area, then to the lab, cafeteria, archive, dorms, and others finding his way out but he couldn't reached the exit 'cause the exits were block. He can't bring up Maria's Grave in no particular reason. Perhaps he can't just used it in this kind of situation.

After hours of their marathon, he gave up. Kanda and Lavi held him on arms as they dragged him along to Komui's office.

"Now. Tell us what you are doing here, General Cross." Komui who sat on his table asked. Cross's mask retreated back to his mask that covered his right face.

"I wasn't supposed to be here. That retarded apprentice brought me back here. Told him to the forest but I was amazed when he dropped me back here. Perhaps for his revenge."

"Retarded?" Lenalee, sat on his right, asked in confusion.

"Ah, yes. My stupid apprentice is retarded since he woke up from a one month coma. Whatever I say he don't get it until I repeated it multiple times before he understand."

"Was it the 14th?" asked Lavi.

"I'm pretty sure about." He replied.

"What will happen now? Will we lose him?" Lenalee looked at Cross and Cross stared down on her. He noticed Lenalee's eyes were sparkling not because of happiness but the tears that begins to form and wants to escaped down to her cheeks. He blushed. He wanted to cup her cheek and comfort her but he knows this will make the sister-complex run berserk and began to go on a rampage that will surely destroy the new HQ because of his komurin.

* * *

**Komui: that's it?**

**Lavi: it's a short chapter.**

**Timcanpy: yeah…sorry~! But I have to take a break. I'm hungry.**

**Komui/Lavi: ohh…okay…**

**Lenalee: Come on Tim! Let's eat!**

**Timcanpy: hai!**

***cut***

**Wisely: as usual! Reviews please! Thank you! *whisper* I hope I will appear in the scene soon… *flowers***

**By the way, don't forget about the mysteries I listed last chapter. I want to hear you sides~! Thank you~!**

**#Timcanpy's pen loves you~! *hugs&kisses* *ching***


	7. Chapter 7: Under Pressure

**Chapter 7: Under Pressure**

Rymini 7/9/13 . chapter 6

LOL. Didn't know Cross is gonna be popping out of the ark suddenly xD When's Allen coming? owo Why did his appearance change? I WANT ANSWERSSSSS! w Update soon :D

_**Sure thing! Simply, Cross is a sorcerer. And for further info just read down the chapter. It will explain a little though it won't answer where on Earth he learned those incantations~. :D**_

Ennael 7/9/13 . chapter 6

mmm...j'ai bien des idées pour le mysteres mais...je veux les utilisés pour ma propre histoire. Quoi que j'ai 4 fics en même temps alors en recommencé une c'est peut etre pas une bonne idée. bref merci pour ce chapitre! il est très bien sauf que dans mon idée Cross est inatrappable. Il ne se fait attraper que si il le veux. mais bon a chacun sa définition des personnages! j'ai très envie de lire la suite mais ne dégrade pas ta santé pour autant! good luck!

_**vous êtes les bienvenus! Et merci pour votre avis ~ et oui, vous avez raison. Chacun a ses propres perceptions et interpretations de chacun des personages . et je suis sûr que vos fanfic s étaient bonnes mais je n'ai pas encore visité ce parce que je fais cela, mais je sais que vous faites un bon travail! Pour ma santé ... et bien, hehehe ... Je remercie le ciel parce que papa n'est pas moi de mort OPPS chasse, je veux dire ... au lit. hahaha. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis mieux maintenant. :) Juste en lisant vos commentaires, je me sens mieux . is my French correct? Hihi…**_

* * *

Before Cross answered Komui's first question he retreated back to his real appearance. These past month, he's been under the mask of Mr. Campbell. A British man with long reddish-hair. It shrunk back into his half mask settled in the right portion of his face.

Before becoming an Exorcist, Cross was a scientist who worked for the Black Order. He is also noted to be quite skill and well-versed in magic, able to use spells. With this spells, he has been seen binding Skull sorcery, disguising himself as Skull. He used this ability to disguise himself as Mr. Campbell. Aside from spells, he can also transport people from one place to another, and…the most fascinating ability is binding the Innocence of a deceased Exorcist, Maria, to himself, allowing him to use her Anti-Akuma Weapon. The incantations he use are the same as the Skulls are using, though the final command "Take Effect, Bind" in Cross' case and "System Conversion, Arise" in the Skull's case seems to change the intent of the spell.

Now, back to their conversations…

Komui then sighed. He wanted to know of how is he alive, what happened to him? and if possible, to Allen since he was seen dropped by the ark which Allen controls. Cross stared at him emotionless.

"Cross, we would like to hear your story." Said Komui.

Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman sat on the couch with Cross while Kanda stood, leaning his back to the wall together with Crowley who silently listening to them and Miranda who chose not to sit and the rest of the finders and scientists were…as you guess…outside the room. Leaning their ears to the door to eavesdrop.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"From the day you were supposed to be dead." Bookman answered in Komui's place.

"Right. I faked my death." Cross reasoned.

"Faked?" Lavi asked in astonishment. "There was blood splattered in your room!"

"I used a spell before the bullet hit me. it is a spell in which you can play dead among people if you want to escape alive. Don't make me explain how it work, it's too complicated."

"Who fired you, General? Your innocence was used by the culprit to fire you. But- " Lenalee was cut off when Cross sighed.

"Alright…before you ask so many questions, let me finish first." Obviously, Cross hated this. He don't want to explain yet alone to interrogate. Remember when he first came back the Order? The Vatican arranged a meeting for the Supervisors of the branches, generals, and with that Inspector Levillier together with Link. Levillier was asking him something when he dozed off to sleep, both legs settled up the table crossing and snoring. It's obvious that he don't want to answer and he thought it's the best way to skip the interrogations.

But yes, this one was different. With Lenalee around he want to impress the young Chinese lady and so…

"Sorry, General." Lenalee apologized.

"It's okay. Now then, to answer your questions…like as what I have said, I faked my death using spell. And the one who fired me is a cardinal in disguise. He is the apocryphos, an independent innocence. He shoot me because, he believed that I am a major threat to the heart so he shoot me using my innocence and leave once he was sure I was dead. And since then, I've been hiding from shadows to watch Allen. The time when Tyki caught Allen, I took this certain finder with me and I transported ourselves to the Noah's ark. Timcanpy sensed me so…every now and then, he disappeared around Allen to communicate secretly to me. since then, this finder and I remained in one of the rooms of the ark, Timcanpy as my eyes and ears. Every now and then he reported to me showing the holograms of the Noahs and Allen's state. When I found out from Tim that Allen was fighting the Earl, I then transported ourselves to the fatso brought my idiot and now retarded apprentice." He paused and sighed before he continue. "When I came to the place where Allen and the Noahs were, I saw him he was fighting the Earl his heart full of rage so I have to stop him and save him from that one last blow. I cast a blinding light so that the Earl won't see me pulling Allen away. I commanded him to open a gate and told him to close all the gates. Because of his current state it resulted the gates to sent off shove wave. For a week we've been inside the ark. Then I came up to the idea to disguise ourselves." Cross finished with a deep sighed.

"Then, that kid is moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Yes."

"What!? What happened to moyashi-chan's innocence?"

"I cut it."

"WHAAT!?" they screamed in terror. Why the hell Cross will do it!?

"It's for his own good."

"Then, the 14th?" Komui asked once again.

"I still don't know. That brat was in coma after I forcefully cut his left arm."

"But w-why?" for the first time it was Crowley. Miranda was shaking.

"So that the apocryphos won't sense him while we are at the town hiding in disguise. I also set up a barrier so that the Noahs can't detect his whereabouts while on a deep sleep."

"And the innocence?" Lavi asked while the Bookman just silently observing the scene to record.

"I hide it in the ark that's why he have to close all the gates. And if he opens one, he has to close it immediately to avoid further recognition from all of you."

"And…happened? I mean, you just appeared right before our eyes from the gate!" said Lenalee.

Once again, Cross sighed. He can feel the pressure of being asked so many questions that he have to spend more time in explaining and telling them of the reasons.

"I told him to open a gate in the forest near the town 'cause I'm going to buy some drinks and cigarettes. I've been telling him multiple times before he got want I wanted him to do. You see…he's retarded so I have to explain it again and again. And here I am, I thought he finally get it before I kicked his ass when he dropped me alone here." *sighs* "that idiot retarded apprentice."


	8. Chapter 8: Last Battle

**Chapter 8: Last Battle**

**Oh. Uhmm…Hi?**

**I am so terribly sorry for not updating for two days. But allow me to tell you why.**

**I spent my two days, 3 hours each, creating codes for programming and editing for my multimedia class and at the same time helping my 3 classmates with multimedia then I also took the exam on Friday.**

**I thought I couldn't update today (Saturday) 'cause last night my head is aching so bad that I skip my last period course and trailed off back to my house. I dived on my bed and sleep only to wake up for dinner and back to bed. When I woke up my head is still aching so after breakfast I slept again, woke by lunch, and slept the whole afternoon. Phew. Now am feeling better~! ^_^**

Dana 7/9/13 . chapter 7

Wow, I'm surprised Cross is actually giving answers; that's so unlike him, and kind of refreshing! I'm hoping Allen ends up w/ the Noahs somehow, having always been a NoahAllen fan. Anyway, thanks for updating so much! You've really gotten me spoiled. :]

_**Don't dear~…we're coming to that point! I'm also a NoahAllen fan~~ sorry if I spoiled yah…hihi**_

Ennael 7/9/13 . chapter 7

merci pour avoir répondu a ma review. J'ai impression que tu nous a fait un chapitre de remplissage. Je n'ai pas grand choe a dire sur ce chapitre car il ne s'est rien passé que l'on ne savai déjà. et comme je m'ennuie je vais réérire la réponse que tu ma donné en l'ameliorant. Et tu sait tu na pas besoin de me vouvoyer! tu ne l'a peut etre pas fait exprès mais je suis très jeune et personne ne me vouvoie dabitude alors je trouve ça flipant.  
merci pour ton avis et oui, tu a raison, chacun a sa propre perception et interpretations de chaques des personages . et je suis sûr que vos fanfic sont bien mais je ne les ai pas encore lu. mais je suis sur que tu fait du bon travail! Pour ma santé ... et bien, hehehe ... Je remercie le ciel parce que papa ne ma pas encore tuer, je veux dire ... je suis au au lit. hahaha. Ne t'inquiéte pas, je vais mieux maintenant. :) Juste en lisant tes commentaires, je me sens mieux . dans tout les cas mon français est-il correct?  
De toute façon tu ne pourra pas lire mais fanfics car elle ne sont pas sur internet. Je tape très lentement a l'ordinateur et mes chapitres sont longs alors je n'avance pas vite... pourtant j'ai bien une trantaine de chapitre prets à être taper mais mes amies ont la flemme de m'aider et de toute façon je veux les réécrire alors y en a pour un bout de temps avant que tu ne puisse les lires.  
j'attend le prochain chapitre avec impatience! good luck!

_**You're welcome~! I see now…anyways, just do your best! Thank you for the review. Hope to read your works someday. **_

jinxcat99 7/9/13 . chapter 7

Well...some questions have been answered. And Cross is alive! :D So the remaining mysteries are still...  
1. The locket - I guess it might have been an important possession of the 14th's or Mana's or...it's really out there, but...Allen's?...from their time they may have spent with the Noah family.  
2. Mana and the 14's similar appearances to various Noah - Most of the Noah don't seem to be actually blood-related or related through marriage/adoption. But their are exceptions, perhaps this is one of those exceptions?  
3. Time-line discrepancies (Allen's age vs. when the 14th died, Road's age vs. being the oldest Noah) - Um...Magic? Some kind of strange incident from the past resulting in amnesia and reversed-aging [this could also explain Allen's identity prior to the circus and Mana]...Idk. For the Noah, it is possible that they might not age in the same way as humans, or perhaps they could manipulate their age/appearance.  
4. Names: Walkers and Campbells - I think that the 14th and Mana changed their surname at one point. Whether it was after the 14th's death or...before? The Earl called Mana "Mana D. Campbell" after "Mother"'s death...the tragedy or incident that was supposedly Mana's fault...so perhaps it was the Earl mocking him in a way?  
5. Allen's real identity - With the theories above, Idk what his real identity would be. Perhaps if the amnesia theory were true then maybe he had a larger connection to the Noah than just being the host of the 14th and Mana's foster-son. All of the other Noah besides Road, Neah, and perhaps the Earl, wouldn't recognize him from before because I believe the 14th was said to have killed their past reincarnations and damaged their memories.

Bookman would likely know quite a bit about all of this since I think he was recording from the Noah's side of the war at the time. You did mention he knew a little about the Campbells.

I'm curious to see what happens next now that a lot of new information has been brought to light to the exorcists. A lot of secrets are slowly being revealed. Poor Allen! I feel like this is going to be really kind of intrusive into his past even if he himself doesn't necessarily realize it.

I hope you like this ridiculously long review (at least it feels pretty long to me :P).

_**Heehee…yeah, I made Cross to be alive because of the fact that his body was missing after the incident and I want him to be alive and kicking. Thank you for your guesses…yes, bookman absolutely knows something and about your #5 guess, I can say that it has something to do with it though not exactly amnesia but we can say it is in some points. **__** just giving you a hint of what's up on my sleeves. Hehe.**_

Crimson Raven27 7/10/13 . chapter 1

Yeah! I'm sooo happy there's a sequel thanks a bunch can't wait ! Love your stories

_**You're welcome a bunch~! Thanks for loving my works~! **_

Guest 7/10/13 . chapter 7

I just a little confused about some things but, overall I think it was a nice chapter and I can't wait till it gets really really really interesting .

_**Don't worry, you'll get it through after this trilogy finish. **_

Crimson Raven27 7/10/13 . chapter 7

Oh my god I'm in LOVE WITH THIS STORY there's so many unanswered questions ahhhh I hate not knowing but I eagerly await your next chapter CAN'T WAIT! :)

_**Am afraid I can't reveal all at once the secrets that lies behind but, Dandelion Memories is made for those. Little by little the secrets will unravel so stay tuned~! **_

**Thank you for your reviews~! And here's my gift to you for not updating in two days. I hope you like it~!**

* * *

_His tears had dried up already and anger replaced it._

_He gritted his teeth eyes narrowing straight as he jump and lunged forward._

_Their swords collided making a sound of metal flickering. He can now follow and read the Earl's movement. When the Earl attack, he can easily dodge or blocked it with his sword producing another sound of flicking metal. But still, he couldn't make it through. Still, he couldn't at least scratched his enemy but this never let him to lose his temper but rather made him angrier and angrier craving for a puddle of blood that would come out of the body of his enemy._

_But of course, it never came._

_They both landed on the roofs facing each other. They panted as they felt the exhaustion from what it seemed dancing on air forever. Soon, without any verbal words they both lunged forward swords aiming at each other._

_"Timcanpy!?" Allen noticed from the corner of his eye a pair of golden wings. Timcanpy appeared from nowhere now flying along his side._

_Just an inch away, sword to sword, a spot of white light came on sight between their swords chasing away the colors until everything went white._

_"Stupid apprentice." A masculine voice muttered to himself._

"_wha-"_

_Allen was cut off by the man's hand covering his mouth._

_Everything was so blindly white that you can hardly see…_

"_Hush. Open the gate." The man commanded. Without any hesitations, Allen followed even though he didn't see the figure that pulled him away from the last blow that would probably put his life into edge. He just realized it when that man pulled him away. He knew this man. That rough voice reminded him of…his MASTER._

_The light disappeared and so as Allen._

_The Earl was confused. He knew someone had just arrived but couldn't distinguish if who was it. He thought of only one person but he doubt it, he's dead…he thought._

* * *

_They landed inside the ark._

_On his knees, Allen panted. He couldn't believe it. His master was alive!_

_Standing in front of him was Cross Marian staring down on him as panted. He then grabbed his idiot apprentice on his side. "Hey! Put me down! Master!" he snapped._

"_Shut up. Just open the door to the secret room."_

"_Eh?" he blinked._

"_Just shut the fucking up and do as I say!"_

"_Uh- y-yes!."_

_After opening the door to the secret room…Cross then tossed his idiot apprentice to the couch with a light thump. Timcanpy flew towards him and nuzzled onto his scalp._

"_Listen here." Said Cross, leaning close to Allen's his stormy gray eyes widened and blinked. He can feel his Master's breathe that rustled his pale face, he sweat dropped and gulped readying his mind on what would his master would say to him. "I have to cut your arm." He continued._

_Silence…_

…

_Allen's eyes widened when it finally registered to his mind what his master had said._

"_WHAAT!? NO! YOU CAN'T DO IT!" he snapped and struggled since his master gripped him side to side._

"_Idiot! Do you think you can survive!? Have you forgotten that that apocryphos is looking for you!"_

"_B-but…Master!"_

"_Calm down." He said softly to his ears that made him to calm down and listen to what his master would say next. "Look, in order to hide we have to cut your arm first and hide it in here so-"_

"_NO WAY I'D LET YOU!" Allen didn't allowed his master to finish his explanation as he snapped and kicked him on stomach. He took this chance to escaped but…_

_POK!_

_He was knocked down._

_Yes, Cross Marian, the genius idiot general had used his precious hammer against his idiot apprentice to knock him out. Timcanpy then flew up and settled to the piano's seat to watch what would Cross do to Allen._

_He scooped Allen and gently placed him back to the couch._

_He stood and performed an incantation to cut his innocence. After a few minutes he successfully cut his left arm then…the ground began to shake as if there was an earthquake. He knew something was wrong. He opened the door of the room and rushed outside to see what was happening. He saw one door with a piece of paper stick on it saying "Home". It was the portal to HQ. he opened it and saw nothing but pitch black at the opposite side of the door and closed it._

_He rushed back to the secret room of the 14__th__ Noah worried plastered on his scowling face. "Shit! What have I done now!?"_

_He opened the door and was shocked to see that black aura surrounded the whole room. It came from his apprentice who's unconscious. Timcanpy was panicking when he saw Cross and flopped towards him to hide inside his coat. Tim, was afraid._

_He has no time to watch the whole ark trembling. He has to suppressed the power of his Noah genes which has resulted from cutting his innocence from him. Allen's innocence was the thing that balances the black and white inside him, without it, the black will prevail though there is still a fragment of the innocence resided in his heart replacing the cell that Tyki's tease had punctured._

_He sighed and concentrated on performing a spell that will suppress the leaking amount of Noah's power._

_The 14__th__ disciple is so powerful to let his power leak out of the silverrette as a residue. This must be avoided to happen for this will 'cause the Earl to locate them easily._

_Not long after, Cross was already done and Allen gained back his consciousness. He was so surprised to see a long haired man sitting across the room and Tim rested above him._

"_W-who are you?"_

"_It's me. idiot."_

"_What!? But-"_

"_I change our appearances to hide."_

"_our appearances?" he repeated._

"_Yes."_

"_Uhmm… how long I was asleep?"_

"_I don't know, I think two."_

"…"

"_Now, listen here. We can't hide inside the ark forever. Got it? We have to go outside and find a place to hide. With this new looks, they can't suspect us and the apocryphos and Noahs won't locate us."_

"_what do you mean?"_

"_I suppress the leaking power of Noah after cutting your arm. Now," he stood and waltz to the door. He grabbed the knob then glanced over his shoulder. "…let's go. Open a gate."_

"_YOU CUT MY ARM!?" Allen alarmed as he stood._

"_I won't explain further. Just open a goddamn gate!"_

_Allen knew he won't and will never win against his master so… yeah, he has no choice but to follow him. he trust his master after all. He knew that this is for his own good. Cross has taken a good care of him during his grieving days and had insisted him to take Mana's lastname, after all, he was Mana's son. He also remembered when Cross hugged him when he said that one day he would kill his friends and tried his best to comfort him but then again failing of this goal since this is not his master absolutely ability. He also discovered the audio record of Cross from Tim after he disappeared asking him if he likes Tim. Cross also said that he really wanted to give Tim to him, that the path he chose to walk on to was not his own choice but Mana's, and that Cross told him to stop walking on Mana's shoes and began his own journey. At first he won't believe that it was Cross who he heard but then it registered to him the days with his master._

* * *

_Cross is a drunkard bastard but he care for Allen in his own unique way, he showed affection to Allen when he was suffering in trauma, he says words with wisdom and understanding at times. Little did everyone know, Cross is such a caring person in spite his rough personality. To Allen, he is a bastard but he can see that Cross has a warm side. And to inform you guys, to the Science Division's staffs eyes, he is a great person to rely on. __ Only little knows this fact about Cross Marian. __**[it was shown in the manga that Cross is a great person.]**_

_After looking for a safe place town to town and explaining __**[though he hates to do but he has to]**__ to Allen of why they have to do this and hide his innocence they finally got a place to stay to for awhile._

_It was the old Campbell's home._

"_Are you sure they can't follow us here?" the Bristish boy asked. In front of him was a drunkard man with same hair color as his but long that it reached his waist so he tied it in a ponytail. The boy's hair also was long but it only reached his shoulders and tied it up leaving the strands on sides._

"_Don't worry. Those bastards can't follow us behind the barrier I made."_

"_Oi-" the man was cut off when the young British boy collapsed on his knees ripping his hair out using his only right hand. Yes, that's right. He has only one right arm._

"_AARRGGHH-!"_

"_Hey, hang on! Christophe! Come here over here! Quick!"_

_Then the black haired man came rushing in the guest room. There he saw the young boy kneeling down ripping his hair out. "What happened!?" he asked alarmed._

"_You already know what's happening! Damn it! Help me bring him to his room!"_

"_AAAAAARRRGGGG! STUPID FATHER DON'T TOUCH MY HEAD! IT HURTS!" the man accidentally touched his head when he was lifted by the two._

"_Stupid Brat! I didn't meant it! Now bare with it!"_

_After hours of nursing the young British he is now quietly sleeping in his bed. Bandages wrapped his bleeding forehead. The blood was visible and skipped through the bandage. "Christophe, bring me some new bandages, his wounds had opened again." He commanded to his butler as he brush the streaks of hair out of the face of the young._

"_Right away."_

_Soon, the butler came back and the reddish-brown haired cleaned the wounded son and wrapped the clean bandage again on his wound._

_Days passed but the teen didn't wake up until it has been 3 weeks._

After watching Timcanpy's recorded memory, he tossed himself to his bed.

Facing the dead white ceiling he thought. _I almost forgot about how we ended up in here. I think it's because I was unconscious for a month or…no, no, no. I hope it's not what it think._

_The 14__th__._


	9. Chapter 9: The Golden Sealed Past

**Chapter 9: The Golden Sealed Past**

**Timcanpy: *grins***

**Allen: What's up Tim?**

**Timcanpy: *grins* *wider than before***

**Cross: Something's up on Tim's sleeve. Am I right?**

**Timcanpy: *still grinning* *nods***

**Allen: Tell us Tim. What are you thinking?**

**Timcanpy: Hihi. No will do Allen. Am still not sure about this. It's way too complicated.**

**Allen: What? But-**

**Timcanpy: Uh-uh. Sorry, but I won't tell it yet.**

**Cross: Give it up idiot apprentice. Tim said it already.**

**Allen: Alright. *sighs***

**Timcanpy: Did you all miss us? sorry for the wait. I have to find a perfect time to get in front of laptop. Alright! here's the chapter! It's quite boring though.**

* * *

"So, any questions?" Cross asked right after he finished his long-short tale. Lenalee noticed his discomfort about the situation. He hates to be inside the walls of the HQ and hates to be interrogated even merely being ask.

"I'm sorry, General. I know you hate to do this but we need to know." She said as she pulled back her glance down the floor. Cross glanced over his right shoulder.

He sighed.

"It's okay. As long as you're here to listen." He whispered the last sentence but it didn't escaped Komui's sharp ears. "Did you say something Cross?" he smirked.

"No." he said and stood. He then put back his mask to disguise as Mr. Campbell. "I'm not staying here if that's what you think. And don't let the Vatican know about me being alive specially that idiot Inspector if you don't want me to kick your asses."

All of them nodded in agreement.

He made his way to door and grabbed the knob when Lenalee stood to say something.

"Is Allen alright?"

"…I guess. That idiot knows not to make a lady cry over his stupidity." With that, he opened the door and shove away the finders and scientists that blocked his way.

"He never change, huh." Lavi commented.

* * *

Allen fell asleep after he watched Tim's recorded memory when a sudden knock on the door resounded the quiet white room and woke him up. Tim, who settled on his chest also woke up and flopped up. He sat himself up rubbing the sleep away and groggily went to open the door while Tim followed him behind and nuzzled onto his scalp.

"Oh, it's you."

The butler handed him the phone.

"Here. It's General Cross."

Allen blinked and hesitated before he accepted the phone. "Uhm…thanks." Christophe then left him before he closed the door and leaned his back against it.

"Ah. H-hello? Master?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Allen pulled the phone away his ear when Cross shouted over the phone. _Damn you master…it hurts! _He muttered within his mind.

"WHY DID YAH DROPPED ME BACK TO THE HQ!?"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! NO NEED TO SHOUT MASTER!"

Allen heard his master sighed so it's a sign that it was safe to put the phone near his ear.

"Tch. I'm already out of the hell."

"Would you like me to summon a gate?"

"No. you'll just bring me to some other places instead back their so I prefer riding a train. I just called to scold you for bringing me to HQ!"

"I apologized, master."

"Fine. I'll be back there soon. Make sure to tell the dog to buy me some wine. You knew what I want. So go and tell 'im."

"Got it."

The phone hanged. He reopened the door to look for the _dog_ and found him sitting on the couch reading a book. Christophe noticed him and glanced over to his left to Allen standing in the frame of the entrance.

"Link." He said.

Christophe sighed or let's say…Link sighed. "I know it, Walker." He said as he closed the book and placed it down the table in front of him. "So, what does he want me to do for him?"

"He wants wine. The most expensive wine found in this town."

"Right."

Allen watched Link stood up and made his way to his room to change. After changing into a casual dress he went out of his room then to the kitchen. Link got his wallet from the top of the refrigerator. He then went back to the guest room and pulled a drawer which was settled beside the couch. He saw Link picked something gold. He tossed it to Allen who was watching him as he made his way out to buy wine.

"Found it in your pocket." He said before he gone.

Allen opened his palm and saw a golden locket. He wondered when he possessed this. He don't remember owning this before.

"Whatever is this, maybe I'll find out when I open this." With that thought on his mind, he trailed back to his room and sat on his bed.

His eyes were fixed to the golden locket that settled on his palm. Timcanpy flew up and went near to the locket poking it.

"You want me to open this?" Tim nodded.

"Okay. Let's see what's inside."

Slowly, Allen opened the said locket and gasped when he finally saw what's inside.

"What's this!?"

* * *

**Timcanpy: And there! I end the chapter~!**

**Link: Hey, Walker. What's inside the locket you see?**

**Allen: *saying his new found mantra* no way. impossible. impossible. why? how? how did it happened? no. no way. there's now way. please tell me it's impossible. tell me it's not real. impossible. but how...?**

**Timcanpy: He won't answer you, two-dots. he's spacing out spilling his mantra. his new-found wonderful mantra. okay?**

**Link: but what's inside of it? tell me. maybe i could get new info to send to Inspector.**

**Timcanpy: Uh, uh, uh... Am sorry but it's a secret. but since I'm good, I'll give you a hint.**

**Link: Tell me.**

**Timcanpy: It's a key to unlock the box. *grins***

**Link: box? what box?**

**Timcanpy: It's not a literal box, Link.**

***cut***

**Wisely: Hello there~! *flowers* my foster father wants me to help and told me I'm lazy. haha. Oh, by the way...even though there's nothing in here to be review, please review anyhow... the author is dying anyway.**

**SMACK!**

**what do you mean I'm dying!? am not! okay!? *sniffs***

**Wisely: C-calm down...we know you're not. You-you're just...**

**am dying with this hellish subject. *sniffs* I felt like my brain is force to squeeze out the knowledge that I don't even had. *sniffs* how I hate this subject. *sniffs* it's killing me~! someone pull me out please~!**

**Wisely: but you have to do it. you have no choice. *evil grin***


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown Past

**Chapter 10: Unknown Past**

**Hello there~! how's our life out there, huh?**

**I dunno if I could still update regularly am running out of my spare time to kill. To inform yah guys, we'll be having a meeting at school regarding the upcoming events. *sigh* thanks to a certain person who dragged me to this and knowing myself, I have a hard time refusing or just simply saying 'no' to my friends specially our group leader personally approached us. Anyways, am glad to have that kind of job at school, benefits will soon to follow. *grins*.**

**Special thanks to my precious girl of my life, Han-chan, for informing me about this upcoming cosplay summit. Please soon inform me the official date. Thanks~! I'll surely grab yah out of yar shell and dash off to the said event~!**

ennael 7/15/13 . chapter 9

merci pour ce chapitre! tu nous laisse avec un veritable mystere, c'est vraiment mechant! mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que face of était mieux écrit...ça doit être mon imagination mais j'ai aussi l'impression que tout ce presipite. good luck

_**You're welcome~! Really? Did I just hit your imagination? *giggles* thanks~!**_

Dana 7/15/13 . chapter 9

Nice cliffhanger you've got going on there. Now, don't leave your devoted fans in suspense for too long!

_**Yes, ma'am~! :D how I love to leave a cliff hanger. Did I make it right?**_

shaythevamp 7/15/13 . chapter 9

that was really short

_**Yeah… *sniff* gomennasai~~… it was just a filler(?) ahehe… but we're there! the start of unfolding the sescrets~!**_

MiniFFR 7/15/13 . chapter 9

Wow. What a way to give a cliff hanger T T  
I've been waiting to learn whats in that damn locket for so long!

_**I see… so you remember that locket? Am so glad~! Hehe… read on to know what's inside.**_

**Anata no rebyū, min'na no tame ni arigatōgozaimashita! Anata wa watashi wa totemo ureshikatta!**

* * *

it's already dark outside the house where Allen, Link, and Cross were spending their sweet time in hiding. Surprisingly, it sounds peaceful around no ruckus outside and this made Link restless thinking that this is a bad sign of sudden turn of events. He thought of the worst possible scenario, that maybe after the calm there would be a disaster next.

He only spent at least more or less an hour to bought the said general his drink. He placed the bottle of an expensive wine on top of the table in the dining room and went to check his baby sitting named Allen Walker. He knocked but no answer. He tilted the knob but was locked. He wanted to ask the kid if he wants to eat something seeing that Allen is a glutton and it worries him and his master to see him eating less after he woke up from his coma. He sighed. Maybe his asleep tired of enduring his massive headache.

Yes, since that fateful day, Allen suffered so much pain thrusting in his head. For the whole month his unconscious, Link always went to his room to check his status. Sometimes Allen screamed by midnight clutching his head and biting his lip until it bleeds. After two or five days Allen will scream again by midnight or by daylight. He wondered what was he dreaming the whole time he's asleep.

He sighed.

By this time, Link just sat on the couch at the guest room waiting for Cross while reading a book. He glanced at the wall clock.

6:17 pm.

* * *

Nea's POV.

"_Mother! Mother!" I dashed home slamming the door open while calling for my mother. I found her in the kitchen baking… I don't what she is baking for I pay no heed into it._

"_Mother!" I exclaimed to catch her attention. She turned her head over me after she placed a silverware inside. She smiled._

"_What is it, Nea?"_

_I grinned as I held a basket in front of her face which I hid at my back awhile ago._

"_Look what Mana and I got you!"_

_Apples. A full basket of apples._

"_Wow! There are so many! This will be a wonderful treat this afternoon."_

"_Really!? Will be having a tea party?"_

"_Yes, Nea. Inside that oven…" she titlted her head to the side and pointed to the oven. "…are cookies." She turned to me once again and smiled. "I bake it myself. Now, may I have the apples?"_

"_Sure!" I handed her the basket when Mana came rushing in. I turned to face him and so as mother. He looked so…exhausted. Ah yeah. I left him behind before he gotten his feet down from the tree._

"_Mana, you're sweating." Mother placed the basket aside and went to get the towel and damp it on Mana's face._

"_I'm running to caught up with, Nea. Man, you're so fast!"_

_I giggled._

"_Sorry if left you behind, Mana. I won't do it again."_

"_Better not. By the way mother," he said just as right after mother finished dampening his sweat in face and back. "I saw uncle's coming this way."_

_Mother smiled after she placed the cloth aside and turned to face us._

"_Isn't that great?" she asked smiling._

Timcanpy watched Allen in his peaceful slumber. Allen smiled and was mumbling something not audible enough to hear but Tim caught one word.

"Mother…" he whispered.

Then a wild knock came. Timcanpy flew to the door and tried to open it using his tail but it was locked.

"Oi! Allen! Are you there!? Link told me you didn't eat your lunch! Oi!" Cross kept on knocking the door.

This seemed the sleeping beauty to reached his ears and groggily sat up rubbing the sleep.

"Hush master. I'm sleeping…" he said groggily.

"I know, idiot! Just open this damn door and eat this!" Cross shouted behind the door.

Not long after, the door opened revealing the reddish-brown haired exorcist **(in disguise of Mr. Campbell)** with a goblet of red wine on his left and a cart of various types of foods in front of him. Allen reluctantly grabbed the handle of the cart and pulled it inside saying thank you for the food as he closed the door not bothering the irritated looks of his master. He don't know why but he seemed so tired. Maybe because of boredom. Yeah, sometimes boredom drains his energy and falls asleep.

He settled the cart and sat on his bed then Timcanpy came pulling out a Spanish bread and began his little feasting time. Allen soon followed.

"Thanks for the food. Tim, will you please pull this cart back to the kitchen?" Tim nodded and snaked his tail on the handle and flew out of the room to the kitchen.

Allen sighed and slumped back.

He faced the ceiling reminiscing what he had just seen awhile ago inside the golden locket. The picture inside was a teen at his age with dark shade of hair sitting in front of the piano, glancing to his left facing the camera and smiled, and there is someone standing behind the said teen was also a teen of about his age clinging his shoulders to the one who sat in the piano's seat and smiled, then a sudden memory flooded his mind causing him to faint because of pain.

_Mana…_ he thought before he fell asleep once again and Tim just came back. Tim noticed that Allen was sleeping again so Tim chirped the bedding and tucked it on Allen then he let it go and went in on Allen's neck to find warm and sleep.

The two were sleeping while the poor Link was currently acting like a servant.

As you may guess… Cross was commanding him here and there. Bring him another shot of wine, massaging his stiff shoulders and legs, and began mumbling that he used to do telling Link that he must find a pretty woman to marry, why does there isn't any a single lady in the house to drink with and so on and so fort.

* * *

**Wisely: Alright! Our author says it. Thanks for the reviews and this makes our author to feel better. If you only seen her this morning and afternoon. She's ripping her hair! Seriously, she wanted to make up this chapter but she just can't. luckily, before her sanity skips, her father asked her if she's goin' to use the laptop, she said nothing. She doubt to answer then her brother said he will use the laptop she felt like her heart sank deeper thinking she couldn't do it by today. But luck is here, her father told his brother that he can't and this cracked a smile on her face that hid by the shadow. She just waited for her father to go before she opened the laptop and began typing as fast as she could. **** see? Surprisingly, her father asked her if she's going to used it unlike what he used to be. Most of the nights her father just tell her to sleep early.**

**Anyways~! *flowers* reviews please… we're almost there!**


	11. Chapter 11: That Petals the Wind Blows

**Chapter 11: That Petals the Wind Blows**

Ennael 7/16/13 . chapter 10

Merci pour ce chapitre! j'ai été contente de lire ce chpitre même si il ne nous a presque rien apris... à si j'oubliais le médaillon! good luck

_**vous êtes les bienvenus. merci pour l'examen ~!**_

Dana 7/16/13 . chapter 10

The awakening progresses, MWAHAHAHAHAAA! I love me a good Noah awakening. Thanks for the update!

_**No problem! Glad you like it. **_

**レビューの人たちのためにありがとうございました！ティムは、あなたが〜大好き！**

**Here's the chapter~! Tanoshinde kudasai! Ne? *smile***

* * *

"Tyki! Tyki!"

Road kept on pulling her uncle out of his seat chanting his name while the said uncle, who's currently reading a book, just sighed in defeat and closed his book. Tyki glanced to his niece when she stopped pulling him out.

Road pouted, still holding Tyki's arm. "Ne, Tyki."

Tyki sighed once again.

"Right, right. Here I go. Just…let me?" he asked as he pointed down to her hands that held his arm. Road then smiled and let go of her uncle to change.

"I'll wait you outside Tyki." She said as she waltz out the of the room and closed the door.

"Fine." Tyki replied just before the door closed.

* * *

"Here." Komui, on his table, handed them each file which contained the information about their mission. "Looks like the Earl is sending his minions again." He sighed.

"Are you alright? Nii-san?" Lenalee asked worry plastered on her face.

Komui began to sob and before they knew it, in a flash he hugged Lenalee's thighs and began crying comically. "Lenalee! They are so mean~!" he whined. "They won't let me out of this horrible dungeon~!"

Lenalee just sweat dropped then here Reever came with a tower of papers piled on his arms. He droppes it heavily on Komui's back pushing his face down to the cold floor and his arms that wrapped around his sister's thighs loosen. "Stop it, Sup! And do your work!"

"Tch."

Oh yeah~! Kanda was there! he's so quiet and not moving that I forgot about him. he's almost invisible. Hehe. Chaoji was there two feeling dumbfounded of the situation seeing the Supervisor acting this way again.

Lenalee sighed. "We're going, Nii-san. We'll be back soon."

And with that, the trio went out of the room leaving the grieving-looking Komui with papers and Reever scolding him.

* * *

"WHAAT!?"

Cross, still under the mask of Mr. Campbell man, slammed the table both hands resting on it. He sighed and sat back the couch.

In front of him was a somewhat retarded teenager whom his name…ah, he forgot it awhile ago and remembered when Link, still under that mask of a butler, called him. on his side was the said butler a.k.a. watchdog a.k.a. two-dots.

**[sigh]**

It was just a so so pleasant morning light. Birds chirping and flying outside. Dogs barking at unknown people passing by. Kids running outside playing tag. Just a normal day to start the routine. Redundant.

And here they are…what happened anyway?

_Flashback…_

_Cross was already sitting on chair facing the food in front of him. Link sat on his left._

"_I'm going to wake him." Link said._

_But before Link could take a second step, the teen in his pyjamas came in their view. Ahh…he just woke up._

_He blinked._

"_Oi, we're almost going to eat without you. I thought you won't wake up."_

_The teen just rolled his eyes and found his way on table._

_The two were half finished with their meals but the teen just stared at the food blankly. What was he thinking anyway?_

_Allen felt nothing inside. He was surprised to wake up in a room he didn't know if he owned. He then made his way out following the sweet aroma to the dining room. There he saw two guys sitting and staring at him._

_He blinked._

_Who are they? He thought. Then the long haired man spoke telling him they were almost to start eating without him. he noticed that the man who spoke have same color of hair with him. ahh, I think he's my father. I guess? He thought. Then there sat a jet black haired man around twenties. Is he my brother? He thought._

_Link noticed this. His not moving his food._

"_Al-Red?" phew. He almost say his real name which Cross forbids._

_Still, the said teen was not responding. "Red?"_

…

…

_Link kept on calling him out of his trance and Cross had enough. He wiped his mouth with napkin._

"_OI! Get over it and eat if you don't want to die! Idiot!"_

_The teen snapped out of his trance and looked at his presumably father and blinked._

"_Ah- s-sorry. I'm going to eat."_

_After eating Cross told him they will have a talk._

_They sat on the couch. Cross then began naming few people and asked the teen if he knew him. the said teen just shook his head as a no._

_End of flashback._

"I don't remember a thing when I woke up." Said the teen.

"WHAAT!?" Cross, still under the mask of Mr. Campbell man, slammed the table both hands resting on it. He sighed and sat back the couch.

Link looked at him in bewilderment. "Y-you don't remember a thing?"

"N-no. sorry."

"Oi, how about Mana?" Cross asked. The teen just shook his head.

"Nea?"

"No. I don't know them"

_Does this mean he has no memories of both him and the 14__th__? _Both men asked their selves.

* * *

**And there, once again I end the chapter. Don't worry~! I have a spare time tomorrow~ yippee! Am going to update tomorrow to kill the time! Thanks for the review guys~!**


	12. Chapter 12: Destination

**Chapter 12: Destination**

Tyki held a bag of sweets that Road had forced him to while she dragged him down. For the 10th time of the day, he sighed.

"Road, slow down! I'm going to trip you know."

"But Tyki!" she paused and turned to face her uncle. "I heard the kid back at the store that there will be a circus tonight!" she cheered throwing her hands up that one held her lollipop.

"But it's still daylight. We can go back later." He defended.

"No!" she pouted. "I don't want to stay inside the ark. It's so boring." She said as she crossed her arms against her chest and drifted her to her left.

Tyki ran a hand to his hair and shuffled. "Road, you can play with the twins there so it's not boring and we can get back here by night."

"Ughh…I don't like the twins."

Again, Tyki sighed as he contemplated the situation. _How many times did I sigh?_ He thought.

"Alright. If you don't want to go back, I'm going. And you can stay here. How about that?"

"What?" she drifted back her gaze to her uncle. "Nahh, I don't want to be alone, Tyki. So you come with me." she protested.

"Oh God…" Tyki muttered to himself. He knew he won't win this conversation and just sighed in defeat. Again. "okay, okay. Fine."

Road cheered and began pulling him or let's say…dragging him to the park where the kid told her that by afternoon the circus will arrive.

* * *

The train that Kanda, Lenalee, and Chaoji had stopped to a train station. They then stood and went out of the compartment to met a certain finder that will lead them to the nearest town where their mission will be to investigate.

Their mission is to find out what were the akumas doing in town. Could there be an innocence or just another fruitless expectation just like the previous mission of Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi.

Not long after they got out of the train they saw the finder standing next to the waiting shed waiting for them.

"Good day, exorcists." Said the finder. The exorcists smiled as their respond except for Kanda of course who did nothing but to scowl the whole day.

"Will you please lead us the way to the nearest town?" Lenalee asked politely.

The finder smiled at her politeness before he answered. "Sure thing Miss Lenalee. I already prepared the inn where you will spend your time to rest."

"thank you."

* * *

Cross just called it a day and didn't bother to waste his time on relishing his idiot apprentice's memories. Yes, Allen, or Red asked him about his past but Cross just ignored this. He found it hard to tell the teen about his past and how complicated his life so he made his mind to call it a day and just let it go for awhile. Allen asked him about his arm and Link answered for him. Link told him the story he made when the exorcists were at their house that. And it seemed that he believes it.

Cross left the house.

Cross thought, in this way, Allen can find a piece of mind when he worries nothing but food.

* * *

Road and Tyki sat on a bench in the park watching the kids running peacefully while the said girl licks her lollipop.

The bag once full is now half by late morning.

Tyki sighed out of boredom. _Looks like I found a new hobby, huh._ "Uhmm…Road." Road tilted her head to the right, a questioning mark on her face. "Aren't you bored? 'cause I am."

"Let's play then!"

Tyki's eyes widened not in shock but in fear of what would Road do by this time. "Nah, I'm not going to dress you up, okay? I want a new doll. Would you help me to find one~?" she asked in a sing-sang yet sadistic voice.

Tyki cracked a smiled and nodded.

They can sense the exorcists and the faint presence of their younger brother. The 14th Noah of Destruction.

* * *

The finder lead them to the inn and left them to rest. They rest for about 30 minutes before they started their patrolling.

"Chaoji, hurry up! Kanda is waiting outside." Lenalee called standing in the frame of the door while Chaoji is fixing his once messed up hair into a pineapple-like tie. "I'm done, let's go."

Not long after, they were now outside the inn patrolling around the town. They asked people in town about anything that would lead them to the possibility of the presence of innocence or anything that will do about the akumas.

After one hour of fruitless effort they call it and rest a bit. Lenalee suggested that they can stay in the café and eat something to refresh them but Kanda told them that he will go on continuing the patrol without them.

So, Kanda left the two alone in the café.

Lenalee then ordered strawberry parfait and Chaoji ordered pasta in carbonara sauce.

* * *

_*sigh* General Cross will kill me. I'm dead meat if he knew what happened…*sigh* I can't believe that I let myself to be drag out by him._ Link thought/muttered to himself.

Since Cross went out after they talked Allen/Red was pestering Link to go out.

_Flashback._

_Allen sat by the window in his room watching the birds fly and chirp. He can hear the voices of people of different ages outside. Some were screaming and some were laughing. He can't take it anymore. He was forbidden to go out of the house. The butler told him that it's dangerous he asked why it would be and all his butler could say is 'because last you were almost killed by the culprit and your father won't allow you to be in danger again.' He thought about it the whole and he came up with a brilliant idea._

_He hopped down the window and swiftly made his way in front of his cabinet. His still wearing his pyjamas so he search for something casual to wear._

_He picked up a plain cream long sleeve shirt, a pair of navy blue trouser, and a pair of black shoes. He then went to see himself in front of the mirror. He felt like it was his first time to see his face. He looked closely. He saw shoulder length reddish-brown hair, a pair of stormy gray pool as his eyes, pale skin, no left arm, __**[yeah, he has no left arm but he didn't find it to be difficult to dressed up himself. It seemed like he was already accustomed to the fact that he has no left arm]**__ and…_

_His eyes widened in both shock and realization._

_What did he saw?_

_Behind him was a shadow that has two circles of gleaming white as its eyes and wears an eerie grin on face. He is tall and wears a fancy clothes. Soon after that realization, he find himself to ignore it and just continue to his plan of pestering the butler until he will let him to go out._

_After some time of bugging the jet black haired man he succeeded._

_End of flashback._

And here they were now. Roaming around the town. Red didn't mind it that he has no left arm and he felt comfortable by it which surprised him but he didn't showed it on his face. Instead, he kept on gazing around a little bit of wary. He don't know this foreign feeling. A feeling that someone is after him. nah, he shrugged it off. Then his gaze shifted to a certain café across them.

"Hey, Christophe. Can we go over there?" he said not looking to whom he's talking to.

"Christophe? Do you hear me? can we go there? I want to eat something. Christo-?" he cut his own sentenced when he turned and Link/Christophe wasn't with him now. "I lost him."

Did he really lost him or he lost himself? Knowing the fact that about his sense of direction is poor. And it didn't change after all even he lost all of his memories. I guess it only worsen.

Luckily, he has his own pocket money and decided to go inside and have some bite.

* * *

"Come on Road." Tyki said as he stopped on walking to wait for his niece who put on a scowl.

Bag of sweets is emptied and they tossed it on the trash can somewhere.

Why is she pouting anyway? Oh right, she 's bored and couldn't find her new doll.

"I want to have some bite. Let's go over there." he said pointing to a café just a few meters away from them.

"fine." She scowled. "I want something to drink. I'm thirsty."

* * *

"Chaoji-san, I'm going to call for nii-san. Is it okay if you stay here and wait for me? " Lenalee stood from her seat and asked. She haven't finished yet her parfait. "Okay. I'll stay here until you return." Said Chaoji with a smile.

"Thank you, Chaoji-san. I'll be right back."

Just as she went out of the café to look for a phone booth, here comes the teen in cream long sleeve entered. He sat just as across of where Chaoji's which is not occupied. Chaoji watched the said teen. _He look like someone I know…_Chaoji thought as he focused his gaze to the teen. The teen, who happened to be Red, ordered a bountiful of mitarashi dango. _Oh, yeah. He looks like Allen and…eats like him in some way…"_

The door opened and Chaoji and Red turned to see whose comning. Chaoji expected it to be Lenalee but not while Red thought of Christophe but not.

Chaoji's eyes widened in horror. He knew them. They are the Noahs that they had fought back then while Red pay no heed and dug on his dango.

Road tilted her head on her left and saw Chaoji glaring daggers unto them. "Looks like I found my new doll, Tyki."

Tyki caught her sadistic tone of voice and turned to where Road's gazes landed. An evil smirked cracked on his face. **[note: they were both in their white form]** "What a coincidence."

Chaoji gritted his teeth in displeasure.

"Oh Tyki look!" said Road pointing to a certain teen eating dangos. "He looks like my Allen. He's eating Allen's favourite too!"

"What are you doing here!?" Chaoji snapped as he abruptly stood making the table to shuddered. Red was surprised by his antics and halted his little feast as he stared to the group. _What's happening? _He thought.

"Road." Tyki said softly not enough for them to hear but enough for Road to hear.

"Yes, I know it's him." said Road plastering a sadistic smile. "Four~…teenth~…"

* * *

**Timcanpy: And…cut! That was great!**

**Road: Did I do it right?**

**Timcanpy: Yep!**

**Link: I lost him. *sigh***

**Road: Haha! You're dead to Cross!**

**Link: I know. Don't take him with you. I'm going to get him.**

**Road: I want to take him but I can't decide. It's up to our author.**

**Timcanpy: *nods* that's right. So, I would like to asked our readers if you want Allen to be with the Noahs or with the exorcist?**

**Wisely: I want him with us. And oh, thanks for your reviews, favs., and for the followers. Thanks for supporting! Don't forget to leave a review!**

***cut***

**Would like Allen to be with the Noahs? Or… With the exorcists?**

**Review! ^_^**

**ありがとう**


	13. Chapter 13: Taken

**Chapter 13: Taken**

**Alright~! By popular demand…Allen will be with the Noahs this time~! Thanks for your reviews and by the way, Nea will appear soon~! So please sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter~!**

**みんなを読んで楽しんでください！**

* * *

The room was filled of varieties of loud sound. Males and females were dancing in one area. There were also some guys drinking on the table where the bartender was serving them and ladies in skirts flirting them. And of course, this pub is not complete without that MAN. Cross Marian.

Cross Marian, a.k.a. Mr. Campbell, in his casual sat on one of the chairs situated for the customers drinking his wine while the bartender in front kept on juggling bottles to mix. In his left was a lady with long unruly blonde hair clinging on his shoulder while on the other side was a lady with raven medium length hair rested her head on his shoulder. He was about to take another sip of wine from the goblet when something gold restlessly fluttered out of his sleeve and circling above his head.

"Oh, what's that cute little thing?" asked the blonde haired woman.

"It's cute!" squealed the other.

Timcanpy poked him on nose and chirped it. "Ouch!" Tim then let go of it and made its way to the exit. _Something's wrong._ He thought.

"If you'll excuse me…" he said as he stood. "I have to attend some important matters." With that, he left the women and followed the said golem outside.

* * *

"Red! Where are you!?" shouted the jet black haired butler. His been looking for his baby sitting for hours. "Where did he go?" he muttered to himself.

He walked down and turned to a corner when someone came running towards him and they bumped on each other. He fell down hitting the ground by his rear making him winced because of pain when that someone fell over him.

"Ow…" Christophe groaned.

"Damn it!" said the guy as he lifted himself up brushing his hair.

*stare*

"Watchdog!?"

"Ge-General!?" he exclaimed as he stared at the man still sitting on the ground.

"Oi! Get up! What're you doing here? Where's he?" he asked not letting Link to have the opportunity to stand because he already grabbed him by his collar.

"I-I…" Link stuttered but was cut off by Tim who made his way in between them. It's obvious that the golem is worried of Allen.

"Let's go and follow Tim. He will lead us to him." he said letting go of him and they followed the golem.

An enormous burst engulfed the whole area. The two followed the golem as it turned to right.

Cross was trailing behind followed by Link only to stop and pulled the golem back to hide.

"Why did you stop?" Link asked.

"They were here." He replied.

Timcanpy made its way back inside his master's sleeve to hide. Cross took a peaked and Link was below him also peaking to see what was happening on the scene.

There they saw three exorcists and two Noahs who were facing their backs on them. Kanda was on a fighting stance unsheathed Mugen pointing to the enemies. Lenalee helped the injured Chinese guy, Chaoji. She held Chaoji slinging his arm on her shoulder as she made her way to backed up with her dark boots activated. Chaoji got his wrists twisted when he lunged himself to fight and tried to pulled the British teen away from the Noahs only to fail and have his wristed injured.

On the other hand were the Noahs. The 3rd disciple and the 9th disciple.

Tyki had the unconscious teen on his back.

"Dammit! This isn't good. They have him!" Cross muttered to himself in a low tone. He then hid back and faced Link who turned paler and paler. God knows what will he do unto him. "Oi. I told you to stay inside the house, did I not?"

"M-my bad. I thought it would be okay to let him out for awhile since he's always inside the house. It's my fault, he was with me until when I lost him. I apologize."

Cross sighed. He ruffled his hair.

"Right. We have to do something. We have to retrieve him but we can't just pop out there."

"What're we going to do then?"

"Watch." Is all what Cross gave him. Link only stared on that answer. Anyway, this is what Cross always do whenever something happens like this? He will only watch to see what will they do with the situation. Just like when Allen turned Mana into Akuma. He was there by that time watching the boy. He could have avoided it to happen if he only engage himself so that Allen won't get cursed. And he was also in the ark before sneaking around right? He could have appeared sooner and help them but he didn't. He is the guy who only watch the scene waiting for the actors to make their move. You can't blame him though, he is a good observer and knows when to engage himself.

He chose not to get involve yet but watch as the scene unfolds. He will make his move soon but now is not the right time.

* * *

Kanda lunged forward swaying his sword that aimed for Tyki's neck only it passed him through. "You can't hit me, Mr. Samurai." He smirked. Kanda only 'tched' and made another attack only to missed again.

Road has nothing to do. She wanted to have a new doll but seeing Allen is enough for her so she just waited on the corner watching them eating Allen's remaining mitarashi dangos.

Lenalee had left Kanda to fight. She don't wanted to do it but she has to. Jumping above the roofs gracefully, she made her way back to the inn to treat Chaoji's injuries and have a doctor to watch him.

"Lenalee-san, please put me down. I can run for myself."

"No, I can't. I left Kanda alone to fight the Noahs but I have fate on him. I know he will be alright. Besides, I can't let you go on yourself, there are akumas trailing behind."

There were two level 2 akumas following them. The other akuma shoot them multiple times but Lenalee had managed to dodged them all gracefully with her new dark boots which releases twice as much power than it was before.

The akumas kept on chasing them and shoot bullets while Lenalee barely dodged them because of Chaoji's condition.

"Lenalee-san, we can't make it through if you won't let me down. We'll die if we continue this. Please, Lenalee-san, put me down. I can still fight." He pleaded.

"Chaoji-kun, we all know that you can't. but I have an idea. You can go on yourself and make sure to have your injuries be treated as soon as possible while I fight the akumas."

"But…I can't leave you alone!"

"Have fate, Chaoji-kun." This time she looked at him and smiled.

"Right."

* * *

Kanda's attacks were all in vain. All of his attacks just passed through him. it reminded him about on how Allen fought this guy. He hates to admit it to himself that the moyashi is capable enough to fight this guy than him.

Kanda attacked all the time while the Noah of Pleasure deftly dodged it. He then halted and took a breath, he felt tired a little. This never happen before, perhaps it's due to his condition. He's almost like a normal human who took a great deal of time to heal their wounds.

"Tyki!" Road snapped. She pouted her lips out of boredom. "Let's go home~! I want my Allen to have his rest before we watch the circus this night."

"Alright, Road. Summon your door."

Road complied. "Let's go." She said as she stepped inside first.

"Sorry exorcist but we have to go. It's a pleasure to meet you here." He said tipping his tophat and turned his back.

"Come back!" Kanda growled as he threw another attack but it only passed through him and not long after the door has vanished just as Lenalee came after she defeated those pitiful akumas.

"Kanda!" she called back. Kanda had deactivated his innocence which retreated back to his wrist's stigmata.

"Where are they?"

"Tch. They escaped." He said. "I-I'm…sorry." He whispered the last part but Lenalee heard it.

"It's okay. We can get him back soon." She assured him with a smile. "By the way, about what you have said."

"Yes, I have a lead on where the innocence was. There's something in the old church said the person I asked. He told me that by night something green lit the whole building. He didn't dare to step inside though afraid of it was."

"Good." She sighed as thought back of their lost friend. "Let's go back to the inn and report this to Nii-san."

"Make sure to make it a secret."

"What do you mean?"

"About that moyashi. Let's keep it a secret for now."

"I guess your right. We have to keep it if we don't want it to spread through the walls of the Order specially the Vatican. It's complicated now that they have Allen." She sighed once again before they departed.

Allen was subjected by the Central into execution when he is found but now, things just went complicated than before. Who knows what would the Noahs do to him. They might infiltrate his mind and made him a full pledge Noah which Komui and the rest feared the most.

* * *

"Prepare yourself Link. There will be circus tonight and we might see that Noah with Allen back here. If we fail to get him back, we're going to the HQ and show ourselves to them."

"But…they thought we are dead."

"Only you. That idiot had brought me back there accidentally and they already knew I'm alive except for the Central if they didn't dare to speak about it." He said and walked back to their house.

* * *

**Link: Tim, you have to explain why Allen lost his memories in just a day.**

**Timacnpy: Alright~! Allen's brain had shut down and reset because of the over flowing memories of the 14****th**** that he had gained while he was unconscious and conscious. Let's take an example. Allen's brain is the pail and the old clear water is his memories and the colored powder is Nea's memories. Then, the colored powder is pour into the pail of clean water and mix up and became dense that we can't see the bottom which makes Allen's memories to become blurry and confusing. So, in order to clear it up, you have to drain the pail and pour another set of new clear water which will be Nea's memories. That is when he will be fully awaken and reincarnated when the process is complete. Just a simple example makes sense, what do you think?**

**Link: You have a point.**

**Wisely: Hey, Tim. When will I show up on the scene?**

**Timcanpy: Why do you ask? I know you already know, Wisely. You can read my mind.**

**Wisely: Right. Wait! I respect the others' privacy. So care to tell me?**

**Timcanpy: You already admit it Wisely.**

**Link: Tim is right.**

**Wisely: fine… but it doesn't mean I read your mind.**

**Link: how stubborn.**

**Wisely: Please review~! *flowers***

**読んでいただきありがとうございます！**


	14. Chapter 14: Preparation

**Chapter 14: Preparation**

Dana 7/20/13 . chapter 13

_**You're welcome dear~! I hope you will like this one somehow. *smile***_

jinxcat99 7/20/13 . chapter 13

_**it's okay~! :D and yes, Cross' incantation will remain to suspend the 14**__**th**__**'s leakage unless the 14**__**th**__** itself will take control over the body.**_

**Thank you for the reviews guys~! Timcanpy rea~lly loves you! This chapter is just a filler(?) I think. Just a preparation for the battle that will occur next chapter or maybe in the near future. Hehe. Anyways, I hope you will like it but, seriously, I find it as boring as I am now. *sigh* my family went to ah…funeral of our relative. And here I am~! All alone by myself.**

**And regarding to the mysteries…we will solve it one by one perhaps after or during the battle? Who knows~! I'm an author who doesn't have a fix plot.**

**So, chapter 14 is here~! Sorry for the lame title I came up with. *grins***

* * *

"Tyki, I think you hit him pretty hard. He's still unconscious." Road pouted as she stroked the chestnut haired of the teen who lied on the sofa.

"Sorry. I have to do it though to make it easier." Tyki said glancing at them from his comfortable couch across the room. "His presence is still faint though he's here near enough to us."

"You're right. Maybe Nea had something to do with~! He doesn't want us to find him I guess."

"But he already showed himself to the Earl before, right?"

"Yeah. And…look at his hair~ it's not white! Did he died it to cover up?"

"Possible."

"And his cursed mark. It's gone! Did he put some make up on to disguise~?"

"Hn. Then, he's a good con-artist." He smirked.

Road glanced to the wall clock above and sighed. "I gotta go and prepare Tyki. The circus will arrive pretty soon. Watch Allen for me, okay~?"

"Right. I'll call you when he wakes up while you're not around."

"M'kay~!" she then strode out of the room and began waltzing to her room.

* * *

The door to where Lenalee and the rest were spending their time to rest slammed open revealing the red-head teen with eye patch on his right eye. "Wazzup!" he saluted as a greeting. Chaoji nearly jump out of the couch, Lenalee almost had an heart attack while Kanda just ignored. "Lavi!" said the two Chinese.

"what are you doing here?" Lenalee asked. "I thought bookman gave you a work? "

"Yeah, indeed." Said Lavi as he made his way in and sat on a bed. "We'll, I'm already done with the books and Komui sent me here to assist since Chaoji had his injuries. And…Chaoji, Komui wants you to go back to have the matron check on your wrists."

"What!?" Chaoji snapped. "N-no way… I-I'm fine, Lavi-kun. I can still help."

"No. Komui said he don't want to put our lives in danger anymore. We should have be more careful."

"Baka usagi is right. We don't need someone useless as you." Kanda snorted.

"What did you say!?" Chaoji stood abruptly. "I'm useless you say!? Tell me then, did you kill those Noahs?"

"What!? You came faced with the Noahs!?" Lavi exclaimed deadpanned. "Komui didn't told me about your encounter with the Noahs."

"Uhmm…Calm down. All of you!" Lenalee commanded and they calmed. Chaoji went to sit back and Lavi seemed to relax. "Lavi-kun, we didn't tell nii-san about it yet."

"Why?"

"It's…a little complicated."

"Eh? Hmm…let me guess. Since this is the neighbouring town of where Allen and his master had been living then…oh no, this is bad. Did the Noahs found out about him!?"

"Not only found out." Said Chaoji. "he was taken away."

"Damn! This is really really bad." Lavi clenched his fist and gritted in teeth. "how was his situation before he was taken?"

"It looks like he don't remember a thing when the Noahs approached him. at first I didn't knew it's Allen but that Noah girl addressed him as Allen. Allen just asked them if they know each other as his respond to them. Then Lenalee came back and told me that it was Allen so we have get him. when I fought that girl she twisted my wrists and that guy took Allen from Lenalee and smacked him on his back head causing him to lost his consciousness."

"My, my." Lavi ruffled his hair. "The 14th is moving. This is bad."

"No time to think about that." Kanda disturbed them and made his way to the door and said. "we have to look for the innocence's fragment and go to that circus. We might see that moyashi there again."

* * *

Allen had already woke up and was force by Road to wear the fancy clothes that Road prepared for him. Road wears a black headband with two purple butterflies attached to its side over her head, a plain purple sleeveless and knee length black fluffy skirt with purple laces at the tip, then a pair of purple and black horizontal stripes below the knee socks and a black doll shoes with a purple ribbon attached on its ankle area on each. Allen on the other hand wears black button up shirt a silvery gray tie huddled around his neck, on top of it was also a silver-gray vest, a pair of black trousers and a pair of black heavy duty boots. Since he has no left arm, Road handed him a gray in color cloak to cover up his missing arm and gave him white glove.

After dressing up, Allen asked their names and who they are. Tyki and Road simply answered that they where brothers.

"Road, my father will get mad at me. I just sneaked out of the house without his permission. He's going to kill me."

"Don't worry, Allen. He already knew about this and gave us an approval."

"Alright but, don't call me Allen. It's not my name."

"Then, what are we going to call you, shounen?"

"Red."

"Let's go~" Road sang pulling Allen out of the room to go to the circus. "Bye Tyki! Say hi to daddy~!"

"Bye Road, have fun shounen."

* * *

Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi had managed to reach the old church where innocence is believed to be in. Chaoji had gone back to the HQ with the finder

The trio stood in front gazing at the said building.

"So, it's true then." Said Lavi as his emerald eye gazed upon the abandoned old church. Indeed, the whole building was lit from the inside of green light.

"What do you think the innocence is doing?" Lenalee asked to no one particular still her gaze was fixed at the church.

"Who knows?" Lavi shrugged his shoulder. "Let's go in and find out ourselves."

Just as Lavi took a step, several level 2 and 3 akuma came on the scene hovering above the building.

"Exorcists~!" they sang.

"You can't get what you want~! Besides! You're going to die~!" said the other one and they lunged forward.

"Tch. Damn akumas."

"Let's go, dark boots! Activate!"

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi. Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"

"Mugen!"


	15. Chapter 15: Sleep and Dream 1

**Chapter 15: Sleep and Dream 1**

The circus had started just in time when Road and Red came in. Fireworks display were seen up the gloomy sky with varieties of colors which made the viewers to dazzle and amazed to such a very wonderful opening.

"Look!" Road cheered pointing to the fireworks and Red followed it.

He smiled.

"It looks like a heart! Ne, Allen-kun~?" she said squealing the teen's arm.

"Yeah."

The fireworks lasted for a good 10 minutes enough to satisfy their eyes.

And now it's time for the performers to show what they've got.

As their first act, there were a group of people dressed in a fine vibrant red silk with matching make ups on their faces to elaborate. They did an acrobatic show.

Two of them were held up separately and swung themselves back and forth while the three below who held the ropes to guide run in a circle causing the two above to come closer and closer while they circled. Before they bump on each they escaped and flew away in opposite and was catch by another two hovering above waiting for them. The two grabbed their ankles and began another stunt when a sudden outburst from the far east occur creating a puff of smoke visible enough for the naked eye to see.

Red turned around as the show stopped whilst Road sucking her newly buy lollipop not minding the outburst.

"Road, what do you think happened?" he asked not pulling away his gaze to where the outburst came from.

_Akumas. There's no doubt they came with the exorcists before. *smirk* akuma, kill those filthy exorcists and bring the innocence. _Road though/commanded to them.

Little did they know, Cross has been watching them together with Link not so far from the crowd waiting for an opportunity to open so that they could have Allen back to their wing.

"Link, prepare yourself. Once they out of the crowd we're going to attack."

Link nodded. "Are we going to fight them?"

"No. Allen is the first priority but if it's needed, then we have to fight that damn Noah."

"Right."

* * *

The fight between exorcists and akumas is tough with the increasing amount of akuma, they can barely protect the church where the innocence was.

"Tch." Kanda is losing his temper. He gritted his teeth, tightened his grip on Mugen and lunged forward slicing five akumas simultaneously. Lenalee did a back flip and a tornado sending few of the akumas towards Lavi for him to kill with his Hiban.

The three landed in front of the church panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Hiii! Exorcists~! Exorcists~! Exorcists~!"

"You can't win~!"

"You'll die~!"

The trio stiffened their shoulders. They have to hurry up and went to the circus to retrieve their friend from the Noah. With these so many akumas it is impossible.

But…

"There are so many of them!"

"Don't worry Lenalee~! Yuu-chan and I are here to protect you~!"

*SLASH* Kanda slashed his sword to his baka usagi's neck but unfortunately Lavi ducked.

"Next time you'll never see the sun to shine. Mark my word, baka usagi!"

Lenalee sighed.

"Aye!" Lavi saluted as they prepared for another attack.

"Tch. I have had enough!"

* * *

The crowd lessens as the bursting noise continued. "Road, I'm going home. It's not safe here. Look, the circus are packing themselves to leave."

Road sighed in displeasure and shook her head.

"Nahh…I still want to watch them to perform!" she pouted.

"But Road-"

He collapsed.

"Allen! Are you okay!?" she asked worried about her Allen.

Allen dropped on his knees his hands over his forehead. _It hurts! My head! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!_ Road kneeled down to check him. she shook his shoulder calling his name. "Allen. Ne, Allen-kun! Are you okay? Can you stand up?"

"Oi."

Someone called out of the blue. Road lifted her gaze to where that voice came from. In front of her was a man wearing a cloak. She couldn't see his face and couldn't distinguished what was he really wears. Ah! There's another man behind him. from what it looks, his hair was braided behind while the other has a long hair hanging loose.

"We're here to fetch that idiot." Said the man in front.

Road's eyes widened in realization. _Cross? But how? Millennie said his dead!_

Road, still holding the shivering teen on her gasp, bowed her head and slowly a devilish smirk made its way on her face as her skin went in the shade of gray and eyes into the molten gold illuminating her dark appearance and aura.

"Say. Is that really you?" she said. "General Cross Marian?" she continued as she lifted her head to face the said man but was slammed away by him right after their gazes met.

Road was pinned on the wall and fell limply on the ground.

_What's this? Who are they? I-I can hear their voices but…I don't know what they are saying. Gyaah! It hurts! It hurts so much!_

"Oi, get him. we're done." He commanded.

Cross turned his back to the Noah and Link complied to the command but before he could even touch the boy he and Cross were trapped inside the dice cube surrounded by pointed candles aiming for them.

Allen, who lied his stomach on the cold ground, had stopped on shivering. His whole body was so tired. His eyes were wide open but dull and lifeless. He can still see, can still hear, can still feel but, it seemed like it doesn't register to his brain at all. He heard the footsteps coming closer and loader which were owned by no other than Road who made her way back. The feet stopped in front of him but he don't know what it really was. He don't know that it was feet. He heard Road's laughter but he don't know it was laughter at all.

The pain over his head was just so unbearable that he couldn't managed what was happening.

"Sorry General~ but we have to go home now~. Allen is not feeling well. And if you are thinking that you can use your innocence here well, too bad for you because I am not here."

"What do you mean?"

Her smirk became a smile. A wide smile that showed her pearl teeth but there's a hint of darkness.

"I'm the Noah of Dreams, General. I can be whatever I want and whenever I want. Your attacks won't affect me. now, if you value your lives you will let us leave."

"I don't mind if you leave but you're not leaving with my idiot apprentice." He said and gave Road a smirk which can be compared to the Noahs.

"Maria."

* * *

After an almost non-stop fight, the exorcists won the battle using their full strength and attacked at the same time right after they managed to trap all the akumas in one small particular area.

"Tch. Damn akumas for wasting our time." Kanda scowled leaving the two behind as he dragged himself inside the church and picked up the innocence that was in the altar.

"Here." Lavi bent down and offered his hand to Lenalee to help her stand. She looked up to him. Lavi gave her a smile and she smiled back as she accepted the offer. "I know you're tired. I can give you a piggybank ride if you want~!"

"Thank you, Lavi-kun."

"Let's go." Said Kanda approaching them.

"You have it?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go to the circus~!"


	16. Chapter 16: Sleep and Dream 2

**Chapter 16: Sleep and Dream 2**

**みなさん、こんにちは！ごめん遅くアップデート用**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. As you can see, I was so busy with my magazine project that I just finished. It was really tiring took me two days but still, am not satisfied but I have no choice 'cuz tomorrow's the deadline. *sighs* so, want to take a peak of my magazine? *grins* sorry but am too shy to show it~ ^_^**

**Anyways, Chapter 16 is here~! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER OF DGM. I do not own it [I didn't do disclaimers in the previous chaps. Sorry.]**

Allen was inside of one of the cube dices of Road presumably unconscious. He lied on his stomach facing the two groups namely: Cross with Link against Road. His eyes were wide open but were dull as if it has no life at all.

Cross, together with Link, were trap inside the cube surrounded by pointed candles. On their side was the Grave of Maria. Across them was Road, smirking at them while her right index finger was placed on her lower lip.

"Ne, General Cross. Are you sure with that? You might take control over me with your doll but I am the Noah of Dreams~."

"Keh. Let's see then. Maria." He called. The chamber of where Maria was in opened and there she was, standing on the spot. "Carte Garde." He commanded and Maria obliged. She began singing her song making Road to stop.

"Not bad, General~" she said. "But…can you make it stronger? It seems that I can still control my candles even though my body couldn't move." She mocked and smirked.

Then both Link and Cross realized that two candles were poked on the back of their necks. Their eyes widened in surprised but Cross hid it right away not giving the Noah the chance to witness it.

"General." Said Link looking at him.

"I know, we can't win against her since she wasn't really her. That body was faked. It's not her real body." Cross said not looking at him instead he focused on Road.

"How?"

"Because~…I can travel through space and time~!" this time Road chirped to answer.

Maria continued on singing and it was affecting the Noah. Maria delve deeper into her mind as Cross instructed her making Road to shiver. Her eyes widened as she tried to fought the song. The candles that was on Cross' and Link's necks were shuddering as if it is about to fall due to gravity but something was pulling it up.

Not long after, Road was sent flying across and dust covered the area.

Who attacked her?

Maria stopped singing and the two focused their gazes to whoever had sent the Noah away. The dust gradually dispersed and reveal the trio. Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi.

Lavi took the opportunity to used his hammer to tackle the Noah while it was busy against the General.

And the same inside the sub-consciousness of Allen.

Allen was walking in the ruins. **[he still does not remember anything.] **he looked around and up to the sky.

He stopped walking.

The moon. It was huge.

_Where am I? what is this place?_

He continued to walk hoping that he will find his way back home.

_**Come.**_

_Who's that?_ He asked as he stopped again and turned around to find that voice but he saw no one aside from himself.

_**Come.**_

_What?_

_**You have forgotten.**_

_What do you mean? He asked again not moving on his spot._

_**Come and you will find the answer.**_

Allen paid no heed but continued to walk straight as if his own feet were moving on its own accord.

Then he came to a lake.

He looked down and saw the reflection of the moon. Everything was white but the moon. It was black. He looked up again. The sky was black but the moon is silver. He looked back down to the lake again.

_The reflection must not be like this._

_**Correct.**_

Allen jolted and held his chest.

_Gosh, don't scare me like that._

The voice chuckled._ Who are you? Show yourself!_

_**You already knew me…Allen. You just forgot.**_

_What do you mean?_

_***sigh* look on the lake.**_ He said and Allen followed.

He kneeled down and faced the lake. He saw so many memories. HIS memories. It flooded him through.

His eyes widened in both shock and surprise. He was so absorbed into it that he didn't took off his eyes from.

The memories ended.

_Neah…_

_**Hmm?**_

_Why? Why did I forgot?_

_**It's because my memories and yours collided and your brain couldn't handle it so it shut down and reset itself. Did you get it? Allen?**_

_Yeah…___he said still kneeling face covered by shadow.

_But why are you showing this to me? you want my body right? Uncle Nea?_

He chuckled.

_**Yes, Allen. I need your body. I'm only showing this to you just in case.**_

_Just in case what?_

_**I don't know. But maybe you do know.**_

_What!?_ He screamed as he lifted his head and stood.

Nea chuckled again.

_**Hey, do you want to know something?**_

_Yes. I want to know what you are really planning for._

_**Alright. I'll show myself then so we can talk conviently.**_

Allen saw dust forming itself in front of him floating just a few centimetre above the lake. The dust slowly formed as a man and slowly Nea appeared out of the dust. He walk through the water to reach his nephew. Just as he took a step on the ground he hugged Allen which made the white haired to jerk a little.

"Calm down, Allen." He said. His voice is so melodic.

Allen calmed down and Nea released him. he sat on the ground and invited Allen to do the same.

"Allen. You know I killed most of the Noah 36 years ago right?"

"Yes."

"Want to why?"

"Yes."

"Alright then! I killed them in to become the new patriarch of the Noah Family and stop the Millennium Earl's plan to wipe out humanity. I succeeded on killing them all except Road and him. *sigh* I discovered third party. I also experienced the terror of knowing that there's nowhere a Noah Clan can flee and hide from the other Noah. And that was 36 years ago. Uhm… during those times I locked the location of Ark above the Edo making it impossible to move but other wise functional." He paused and Allen listened attentively waiting for him to continue. "At some point, I approached Road who was holding my unconscious brother on her lap and I stared angrily as Bookman was watching secretly. I think that caused our mother to be killed by the Earl. I went on the run in an attempt to keep Mana safe and of course I ensured my eventual reincarnation should I die. I also requested Cross to watch over Mana for me." he paused again and looked at Allen straight in the eyes.

"What?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I saw you."

"Yeah Nea, I can see you. We're facing to each other."

"No, no. not that."

"Eh?"

"What I mean is…I saw you before I died."

Allen stopped on his trance as if the whole world had stop moving. His eyes widened and blinked knowing that it was very impossible.

"You had chestnut hair as long as you had now. Around 15 or 16 years of age."

"Ehh? That's impossible! I'm sure I was born ten years after you died."

"I know, I know. But, I couldn't helped it. You were really there and I was about to ask you why aren't you aging." He said placing his finger over his lip the other over his elbow as if he was thinking.

The two were quiet for a while.

"Wait. Let's jump that. I want to know first why you want to become the new patriarch of the family. Aren't you fighting for Mana?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then why?"

"Can't answer it yet but… if you will think over to what I had just said maybe you find the pieces that you were looking for but…"

"…but…what?"

"I'm sorry Allen but you have to go to sleep for now until it was time for you to wake up again."

"What- do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Don't worry. I'll make sure that you come back to the world of the living Allen. But as of now, please allow me to use your body." He pleaded to Allen showing his cute puppy eyes.

_Gross._ Allen thought as he back away. "Are you really doing that?"

"Yes!"

Allen sighed. "Sorry but, I don't you to."

"You still do not trust me, so you?"

"Yes."

"Trust me." he said seriously. "Trust me Allen as I say. Please don't hate me for what I am going to." He began to shed tears. Allen looked at him. _he's serious_.

"But-"

"I make sure you won't disappear. I can take care of your memories as like you take care of mine. You promised me it when I was dying."

"Don't remember I told it." Allen snorted.

"But you did. So, Allen?"

*sigh* "Fine. Somehow I do feel like trusting you. Maybe because of your gentle voice and Mana's father.

Nea smiled at him. "Thank you, Allen."

He stood up and offered Allen a hand.

"So, how are you going to do this?"

"all I have to do is seal your memories into the lake. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready…Uncle Nea." He said smiling at him and Nea also gave him a warm smile that reminds him he is not alone in this world.

Nea then put on his hand over Allen's head. "Sleep well, Allen. Sleep well. And dream the most wonderful dream that you can afford."

Allen slowly felt like everything became blurry and white engulfed him as he passed out.

"Good night. Allen…Walker."

**Timcanpy: hi everyone! I hope you really like the chapter. I'll be updating tomorrow or by Monday maybe. **

**Allen: Yawn. Somehow I do feel so sleepy.**

**Nea: go to bed Allen.**

**Allen: hai.**

**Nea: Good night.**

**Allen: night.**

**Timcanpy: night Allen! Oh by the way, you won't be here in the next chapter up to whatever I want. *grins***

**Allen: ah right *yawns* just make sure don't make it for so long.**

**Timcanpy: whatever you say, Allen!**

**Nea: yeah. Whatever you say. Wisely?**

**Wisely: right here! *pops out of nowhere* now, readers. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a review to please our author. *flowers* good night!**

**Timcanpy/Nea: good night!**

***lights off***


	17. Chapter 17: Deception

**Chapter 17: Deception**

lmfaoisdebest 7/25/13 . chapter 16

_**Kyaa~! I don't want to be stare by someone so please~ take it off. Look, I updated! *grins* and anyway, are you sure you can see me? 'cause I can't see you. Perhaps you're somewhere out of sight watching over me? hehe.**_

Dana 7/25/13 . chapter 16

_**Thanks for appreciating! I love yah~ *hearts&flowers* I also don't know where this is going even though it's my responsibility to know. You see, the story is just complicated to formulate a solution to make those mysteries unravel by means of sewing up the pieces of hints found in the previous chappies. But I'll make sure to make it through.**_

**Thanks for your reviews guys! Chapter 17 here!**

**楽しむ**

**Tanoshimu**

* * *

Road was pinned against the wall caused by Lavi's attack. She temporarily lost her concentration which made her illusions to vanished making the General and Link landed back on the ground.

"Hey~ it hurts!" she protested rubbing the back of her head as she pouted.

"Serves you right, Noah" said Lavi.

The five positioned themselves into fighting stance. Kanda had his Mugen tightly on his grasp, Lenalee had her dark boots activated, Lavi on his hammer, Cross besides Maria, and Link prepared to attack anytime.

Road stood herself up and dusted her dress. "Uhh…look what you did on my dress~. It's dirty~!" she whined fake. Road lifted her head after she dusted smirking as she raised her right hand to summon akumas.

"Tch."

"What!? We just fought akumas! Makes me to want to sleep already! Bookman had me fully awake during my time in the HQ." Lavi whined as he lunged forward.

The trio killed more than 20 of them, Link finished around 15 of them while the General took it easily killing the rest which is 45 overall.

"Wow." Lenalee said with astonishment glinting in her eyes.

"Cool…" said Lavi whilst Kanda just ignored everything that has occurred.

"Hmm…not bad~." Road complimented. "Say, Lavi. Do you want another dream?"

"Sorry, but I have had enough. Thanks to you."

"Uhh~…but it's fun~!"

"To you, maybe. But it won't work against me again."

"How about you, Lenalee? Do you want to come back to me as my doll?" she smirk.

"No." she replied straight head.

"Kanda. Want to play tea party~? Let's dress you up~! It would be fun!"

"Tch. Shut up!"

"Link. Want to play hide and seek?" she asked but Link just stared at him eyes narrowing.

"Ohh…you're no fun to talk. I guess my Allen-kun hates that part of you."

"So, General. Do you want me to take control over you like a robot? Just a payback since you did it to me."

"Heh…sounds fun. I'm on it." He said smiling.

"WHAAT!?" was the four had managed to said. "Are you insane!?" Lavi exclaimed as he held both of his hands over his head to elaborate more his antics. "And by the way, how come Link is alive!? You were already beneath the earth! You have your own grave you know."

"I know."

"Explain yourself." Said Kanda still with that constipated face looking at him plus a dagger glare.

"I'm afraid we have no time for that, Kanda-kun."

"She's right!" Road chirped this time when realizing that she was being ignored. The exorcists looked at her laughing to them and slowly she vanished through their sight. Leaving her laughter to be heard.

"Hey, where did she go?" asked Lavi to no one in particular as they compressed forming a circle to guard each other. Suddenly the place changed drastically. From a park into a purple colored space, floor designed in a black and white chequered like the chessboard. The place was lit with floating candles and jack-o-lanterns some scattered on the ground.

Lenalee knew very well this place.

This was the place where she and Allen first met the Noah and fought against her and her minions in which they receive severe injuries.

She trembled a little but had herself to recomposed.

"Are you okay, Lenalee-chan?"

"Yeah. I'm alright, Lavi-kun. It just that…this place…I have been here before with Allen-kun."

"What?"

"You heard her right, Baka usagi." "You're mean~! Yuu-chan!" "Tch. shut up! and don't say that again!"

"Tell me about this place." Cross commanded her. "Uhmm…I don't know much of the place really but, this is where Allen and I had first fought the Noah and got ourselves injured pretty well."

They didn't noticed that the laughter had long gone until they saw something from a far somewhat like a shadow. They couldn't figured it out because it's dark. A few moments later they can hear footsteps approaching and thought it came from the shadow that seems like it was heading to their location.

The footsteps became louder and louder.

It came closer and closer to them then it stopped a few meters away in front of them. They can now see the lower part of the shadow which is a pair of legs wearing a fancy black trousers and heavy duty boots.

"Who are you? Show youself!" said Kanda in a louder voice as if he was mocking a fight with someone.

"Can't you be more polite sometime? Specially if you want someone to show up himself. Huh, BaKanda?" said the shadow as he made his way to the light for them to see.

"Moyashi?"

"Allen-kun?"

"Walker?"

"Moyashi-chan!?"

"Idiot." Cross retorded

They all said at the same. "Why yes. It's me." Allen said smiling but not his normal smile. It is somewhat like there's a glint of mischievousness and bloodlust and more like a mocking smirk to Kanda as he 'tched'.

Their eyes opened as wide as possible. He has ashen skin like Noahs and molten golden eyes looking at them. _Looks like the idiot had his left arm back._ Cross thought.

"Allen~!" Road popped out of the purple space and tackled Allen on his neck causing to them to almost fall. "Road. That wasn't nice, you know. What if we fall and got hurt?"

"Sorry~!" she chirped.

"Allen-kun…"

Allen tilted his head over the owner of the voice as he held Road back down the ground. "Hm?"

Before they realized, Allen had Lenalee over him wrapping her arms around. Lenalee shed tears glad that she saw him again. "I really missed you, Allen-kun."

He chuckled as he pull out of her hugged and they share a look. "Allen-kun. Your skin…" she trailed off as she travelled her gaze down observing Allen.

"Yes. I'm completely a Noah. Look. My stigmata's BACK." He said shoving his hair away to show them his forehead. Lenalee backed away afraid of what she saw. "But… you have your innocence with you." _I also wonder why Allen has innocence with him. what happened anyway? _He thought to himself.

They heard Road giggled and they shifted their gazes to her.

"What are you laughing at, Noah?" this time Cross spoke.

"Nothing. It just that…uhmm…I don't know~. I just find it silly so I giggled~!"

"Let's get over this." Said Kanda. He run out of patience he badly want to go back, give the report and the innocence back and of course to bring back the moyashi to HQ so he can go rest, have his meditation and soba all they round.

"Walker. did you remember everything?" Link asked in a monotone voice as if he care less.

Allen tapped his index finger over his lower lip and looked up thinking before he answered. "Hmm…Last time I checked…yes." He said going back to them. "I do remember everything since the VERY BEGINNING." He finished his sentence by giving them a mysterious hint by the last two words as there is something more. **[what he means is that…since the beginning of NEA's life as a Noah of Destruction. His betrayal to the Clan. His mother's death. His death. Oh, by the way, this is Nea acting not our cute moyashi anymore but they didn't knew it yet except Cross. He already knew it because he had his arm back and his Noah powers which Cross' felt that his incantation to him was gone.]**

"Come on Allen! Don't get near to that Damn Noah. Let's go home!" Lavi shouted over him.

"Lavi…you hurt my feelings by saying Noahs are damn. Can't you see? I'm one of them."

_Since when did Allen-kun considered himself as one of them he promised me that whatever happens he WILL REMAIN as an exorcist but…_ thought Lenalee still cannot believe of what she had heard from him.

_Now it's clear. He is not Allen anymore._ Lavi had observed it through but didn't say a word.

"Ah, ah, ah~…you can't take him with you~!" Road said more of like a warning as she put her embrace to Allen's.

"Then, we can take him by force. Are you ready, Yuu-chan?" he asked as he readied himself.

"Shut up, Baka Usagi!" he shouted and unsheathed his Mugen from his stigmata located at his wrists. "Muge, hatsudou!"

* * *

**Timcanpy: that's it~! Did yah all like it~?**

**Lenalee: ne, Tim. Allen-kun is different here.**

**Timcanpy: obviously, he's not Allen anymore.**

**Lenalee: what!?**

**Timcanpy: oopsie?**

**Lavi: hey! Yuu-chan!**

**Kanda: *mugen is ready to chop and make baka usagi stew* what did you just call me? *glaring a deathly venomous dagger into Lavi's eyes***

**Lavi: ouch Yuu-chan! My eyes! It hurts hurt!**

**Kanda: WHAAT?**

**Lavi: i-I mean… Yuu-! KANDA! KANDA! Right! KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *running for his life***

**Wisely: he never learns, does he?**

**Tim/Lenalee: Never…*shakes head***

**Wisely: very well… I hope you guys, did enjoy the chapter. Tell us what you can say about it. And by the way, Tim said that this fan fiction would rather be long than the previous ones because of the unsolved mysteries yet but then again…as the review guy on duty, don't forget to leave a review after you read. I know, there are so many people out there who read this. Reviewing won't kill, but of course! I'm not forcing you to (yes, you did). And by the way, can any of you gave me a name for my job? My job is to say "review" to our precious readers out there. so please, if you had an idea tell me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

***out***


	18. Chapter 18: Kanda's Rebirth

**Chapter 18: Kanda's Rebirth**

lmfaoisdebest 7/26/13 . chapter 17

_**Ne…tomodachi…where are yah hiding~? And ohh…that puppy eyes it weakens me~! yah know. Anyways~ your wish is my command [yah reminded me of Ace who expertly use that attack on me. he's a dog after all. Hehehehe.]**_

The Uncanny X-Fan 7/26/13 . chapter 12

_**It's because they will undoubtedly attract the crowd by their looks so they have to be in there white form and…I forgot to include this, Road shifted to her Noah form when she faced the exorcists.**_

SilverWolf442 7/27/13 . chapter 17

_**Yeah~…*smiles* I hope I could hit your imaginations. **___

**章を楽しむ****!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Kanda had lunged himself first in an attempt to slaughter the Noah only to fail. Lavi then followed him extending his hammer towards Allen. He yanked Allen by collar and to Allen's surprise he didn't have time to protest not until Lavi threw him to Cross. He expected that he would catch moyashi-chan much to their dismay…he didn't and let Allen thrashed on the flooring face first.

"Aw…Damn that rabbit…" he muttered to himself rubbing his face as he pushed himself up. Lenalee went over him to check if he was fine. _Obviously, I am NOT fine after what did that rabbit had done to._ He thought to himself before he faced the Chinese and faked a smile. "Yeah, Lenalee."

Lavi and Kanda kept on chasing Road. Lavi had used snake fire and Kanda the first illusion but Road had so much fun dodging every attack by simply disappearing or submerged herself on floor and reappeared few meters behind them summoning her candles and plunged it to their backs. Blood spilled all over the floor tinting the black and white chequered crimson red fluid.

"Ohh…you're bleeding~!" Road giggled.

Lavi kneeled down with one knee supporting himself by his hammer and reached out for the candle on his back to pull it out of his throbbing in pain flesh. "Ouch! That hurts!"

Kanda paid no heed to the pain he was in he just simply pull out the candle slightly wincing.

"Walker, you had your arm back." Link said pointing to his left arm made of innocence. Allen glanced to his arm. He look at it firmly and was on the verge of destroying the innocence because of his Noah genes but it will just ruin the show. He pull his left arm closer to him and tried to move it. He felt a little numb perhaps because it wasn't Allen who is currently using the innocence arm or maybe because of his genes that runs on his veins.

"Oh, this?" he said holding it up. "What do you mean by it?" he asked innocently like a child asking something he couldn't understand himself.

"How did you have you arm back?" he asked the exorcist now a Noah in a suspicious way knowing that Cross had hid it perfectly not even his idiot apprentice knew where in the Ark he hid it plus Cross had his spell to suppress the Noah's power.

"…Mmm…how did I have it back?" Allen repeated showing that oh-so-oblivious-face.

He noticed Lenalee stood in silence when Cross sighed.

"Stop that act you retarded idiot."

"Sorry~" he smiled sheepishly to Cross when he put his arm to rest. "I just don't know where to start!"

"Uhmm…Allen-kun, you can start by when did you retrieve it and how."

"Oh." He stated placing his human index finger over his lower lip as if he just got the clear idea. "Well, when the rabbit attacked Road that made her loosen. I took the chance to open the ark, I didn't know you did not notice me when I summoned a gate. Then…when I was inside the Ark, I used my Noah instinct to locate the arm and I found it! It was in MY secret room a.k.a. the piano room. Then…" he shifted his head to Cross and Link. "If you ask how did I manoeuvre to broke Cross' incantations…well, let's say that I'm powerful~" he ended his explanation with a childish smile.

Both Lavi and Kanda were wounded and bruised but not severely injured. Road had really have fun watching them chasing her so badly while she just deftly dodged them and their failure attacks. She hovered up above them giggling due to their faces they made.

Kanda had his scowl deeper than before obviously very pissed and Lavi gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Ne, Kanda. How old are you really~?" Road asked which caught him off guard. Lavi had noticed the change of Yuu's aura and dared to looked at him he saw Kanda's shocked face but soon had himself recomposed.

"Kanda…" Lavi muttered to himself. He, as the Bookman Jr., knows well what the Noah means.

Kanda was originally and accommodator and an exorcist of the Black Order, but was killed by an akuma alongside with the woman whom he loved some thirty years ago before the start of the story just exactly 5 years before Nea Walker's death and the Noah massacre.

After their deaths their bodies were taken to Asian Branch and harvested their brains and implanted to new bodies as a part of the 2nd exorcist program. About 20 years later he awoke in the Sixth Laboratory of the Asian Branch to his fellow Second Exorcist, Alma Karma, hovering over his birthing pit. Alma helped Kanda out of the hole and alerted Edgar Chang Martin to Kanda's awakening so Kanda could get medical attention and dry clothes.

He became violent towards those around him specially Alma despite the amiable first meeting.

"I am so curious Mr. Girly samurai. You were like me~! I was there when Nea had all the members died and him killed by Millennie. That was 36 years ago 5 years before you THAT."

"Tch." He snorted. Denying that he knew it. "I don't know what you are talking about stupid Noah."

"Really…"

Lavi don't know how to react with the situation but let Yuu to have his time to recomposed himself complete seeing that he was a little bit uncomfortable with the subject which reminded him of the woman he had loved before.

"I have no time to listen to your ranting about my past Noah." He said. "Nigentou." He lunged forward much to Road and Lavi's surprised. He had successfully slashed the Noah by forming an X on her using his now two swords. The one on his left was made out of the energy force of this innocence.

"Yuu-chan! You did it!"

"Shut your trap baka usagi or I'll have you next."

Road's body burnt due to innocence contact and had her body parts limply fell and scattered on the floor. No blood spilled. Then it vanished.

The four who just watched the scene just "Oh'ed" to how futile was Kanda's attacks.

"I forgot. That was not her real body so any physical attacks won't work against her." Said Cross cockily.

"WHAAT!?" was all what the two males had said.

Veins visibly popped out covering his comically annoyed face. "Then why didn't you tell us before!" he shouted between gritted teeth.

"This is like of what she did to me before! I should have agreed playing with her in her dream realm by that I could at least hurt her!" Lavi whined.

"Tch. Damn idiots. How should have I tell you if you suddenly attack without even asking. That Noah is pretty powerful."

"Then, you can use Maria in this, General." By this time, it was Link who suggested the idea.

"He's right! How about we used it against her, General?" Lenalee chimed by Link's suggestion and asked the general to use it.

"Cross knew very well that he can barely cope up with Road." Allen said gaining their all attentions unto him.

He just addressed him by his name. they all thought except Link and Lavi.

"My Allen-kun is riiight~!" Road chirped echoed. "Hey, Mr. Girly samurai." Obviously, Kanda was so irritated by how the Noah calls him that he scowled again gritting his teeth in annoyance. "You had the innocence still right? What if you just go back to you HQ and let me have my Allen-kun alone? We can face each other again and by that time, I'll make sure you will all die~!" she laugh.

Everyone stood still until Timcanpy fluttered out from Cross' sleeve and went to Allen. Tim, slowly opened his mouth showing his pointed teeth and gave Allen the Golden locket. "Thank you, Timcanpy." He said and Tim nuzzled on his head.

Allen opened the locket and pulled out the picture of him and Mana. He looked on where the photo had been before he pull it out. There were symbols. The symbols were neatly carved onto it so small that you couldn't take a pretty good look on it unless you use magnifying glass. It was those symbols that make up the score to unlocked and move the ark.

Road had the locket with her all the time since Nea's death. Nea gave it to her to keep and to return it to him once he was reincarnated.

"Looks like you really did your promise, Road thanks."

**Hey, guys! Did you know that Kanda hates innocence…?**

**Kanda: Tch. I hate it ever since that fateful DAYS.**

**Lavi: hey guys~! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this today's chapter. Please…don't forget to review~!**

**Wisely: hey! That's my line!**

**Lavi: oh. Really. Sorry, I already said it~**

**Kanda: tch. Baka.**

**Wisely: you better take it back! Or you'll end up headless! *chasing Lavi***

**Kanda: *sighs* we're going. See you next chapter. *scowls***


	19. Chapter 19: NeaNeah

**Chapter 19: Nea/Neah**

lmfaoisdebest 7/27/13 . chapter 18

_**Oh, cheese…I love cheese~! Hehe. Here's your chapter 19!**_

Lol 7/27/13 . chapter 18

_**Sorry if it is hard to understand and thanks for pointing it out. I'm looking for someone to help me with th.. **____** thanks for the advice~!**_

Dana 7/27/13 . chapter 18

_**Yes. All thanks to Wisely. During their attack in the American Branch, he accidentally sent Road and Allen into Kanda's past memories.**_

**And…I did a mistake. It's supposed to be 5 years after Nea Walker's death not 5 years before. Teehee. Sorry~**

**I actually dunno what would be the best title that will fit the chapter's story but I guess…Nea is not bad. What do you think? After all, Nea is the center of attraction. Hehe.**

**NOTE!**

**Not much is known about Nea's personality. His facial features have been noted by both Wisely and Allen as making him strikingly similar in appearance to Tyki Mikk, though Tyki has more mature facial features and Nea's hair is shorter and he lacks Tyki's facial mole. So I made Nea a little bit naughty here, sometime serious, and…maybe, just maybe…I'm going to make him a crybaby but not as much as what you might think. Just slight. Because I have seen him on manga once. He was crying when he asked if Allen hates him. Nea , as Noah, can be so humble and at the same time sadistic. Remember what he did to Johnny before? He did it just to talk to Tim privately.**

The spiky haired Noah threw herself to the silverette teen and tackled him down while rubbing her cheek on his chest. "Nea! So it's you! I missed you sooo much~!" the male teen felt himself blushing. He laugh a little and push Road up to see her face. "I missed you, too, Road."

Lenalee knew that the 14th can resurface anytime and Allen can suppress him if he want to. She don't understand why she had the feeling of not be able to talk to him again. The feeling of seeing the face of white haired exorcist but she knows he wasn't there. it felt like…Allen is once an empty shell occupied by someone else.

"Nea?" she said inquiringly.

Nea heard the Chinese called him so he stood up with the help of Road and turned to Lenalee. "hm? What is it?"

"I-Is Allen-kun…-"

"You won't see him again." He said, not giving her the chance to finish her sentence. "Though…you can still see his pretty face but, you can't talk to him ANYMORE." Said Nea and silence came after.

All of them stared at him in disbelief.

Lavi and Kanda didn't move from their spot. They just observe and listen as to what he had said.

Lavi had his fce serious this time. This is worth recording.

Kanda felt like he want to punch moyashi's face for letting the Noah took over him. He was on the verge of cutting Nea's head off but he just can't. He really don't get it. What was Nea's plan? Kanda saw him cry before and now…

_Tch. Baka moyashi. I'll make sure you will pay for this once you come back._

Link, on the other hand, seemed so absorbed in his own world. He has an order to protect Walker at all cost even if it will cost him his life. He blames himself for failing Levillier's order. If he was just strong enough to ignore Allen's plead to go out this wouldn't happen.

They all noticed Lenalee dropped on her knees crying silently. She rubbed her face to keep the tears from falling. She don't want to cry anymore. She learned to believe more in her friends. She learned to strengthen her fate. She learned to believe that everything will be alright, that they will come back home all together alive no matter how impossible the situation would be. And Allen proved it to her during the ark incident. She learned all of this from a certain person, Allen. She wants to believe to Allen that he will come back soon. No, she BELIEVES in him.

Cross kneeled down beside her. He rubbed Lenalee's back to comfort the crying young Chinese. "Shh…don't cry…" _she's beautiful despite those tears that flow freely. _Cross' thought.

Road looked up at Nea whose face was calm and looks like he doesn't care at all but, she noticed that little shaking on his lips. "Nea? What's wrong?" she asked which made Nea to lose control and burst out laughing. He bent on his knees tapping it with his right hand still laughing so hard that tears began to come out of his eyes. He fell on his back rolling on the floor laughing. He felt his stomach and jaws hurt because of his uncontrollable laughter.

Lenalee stopped crying when Nea laugh suddenly.

*sweatdrop* they looked down on the idiot laughing figure. They had no idea why he laugh.

What's so funny?

Cross twitched. He knew what the hell Nea had done so Cross gave him a very, very, very painful punch on head.

"Ouch! That hurts!" he complained. Nea clutched his head, tears on his eyes when he looked up to where the punch came from.

Cross…

"Shut up you stupid retarded idiotic Noah! How DARE you play prank on us and make this beautiful creature cry!?" he shouted through Nea's ears. To counter Cross' attack, Nea covered his ears.

"Ahaha! That was fun~! But I don't like that you made me fall in your prank, Nea." Road pouted her lips. "I almost cry when you said we can't see my Allen again~!" she complained huffing her shoulders as she crossed her arms and turned her back..

"Hahaha!" Nea resumed on laughing while balancing himself to sit up. "I'm sorry, Road. I didn't mean to. Haha- OUCH!" Cross gave him another punch.

"Stop laughing, idiot! And tell us what's up on your sleeve!"

"Right, right." Nea rubbed his swollen head and said in defeat.

Lavi and Kanda soon walked in closer to the group.

"Oh, come! Come and sit over here." He called out the two gesturing his left hand to come in closer and the other hand tapping the floor where they will sit. "And Road, please behave yourself. Okay?"

"Okay~!" she said and sat beside him.

Now that all of them sat in a circle, Nea breath in and exhaled to start.

"Alright!" he clasped his hand. "The truth is…Allen gave up-"

"WHAAT!?" they said in chorus except Cross, Link, and Road.

"Hey! Hey! Calm yourself down! I'm not done yet,"

"Sorry." Said Lenalee.

"It's okay. …as I said, Allen Walker gave his body up to me but it doesn't mean that he will completely disappeared. He's sleeping in fact. I made him rest and hopefully, when he wakes up again he will remember everything and I mean EVERYTHING since 36 years ago."

"36 years ago?" Lavi repeated and Nea nodded. "What do you mean?"

"I met him before I died."

"Really!?" Road leaned forward, eyes were widely open in shock.

"Yep."

"How is that possible, 14th?" asked Link.

"Allen-kun is only 16 years old. How did it happen when it was 36 years ago?" Lenalee asked Nea. Her tears had dried up already, relief to heard that Allen will come back to them someday. However, she was intrigued by the fact that Nea met Allen before.

Nea run a hand on his head sighing. "This is complicated, really. I do not know either. All I know is that, before I died, he talked to me and promised he will look after me no matter what. You wouldn't believe me, he's a young adult with reddish-brown hair back then."

"when I woke up in this body I noticed his left arm is innocence. I then looked for a mirror to see my face all white!" he exclaimed throwing his hands to elaborate what he mean. "And this scar…but what's more surprising to know is to see Allen is younger! He didn't aged!" he pause to breath and continue…"I told Tim to tell me about Allen's life and Tim showed me.- Cross!" he shout and grabbed Cross on his shoulder. Nea shook him while saying…"Tell me! what did you do to this body!? I asked Allen but he don't know! My God! Did you made him a child and erased his memories!? And did you know that I became frustrated when you left Allen alone-!?"

WAPAK!

"Ouch…" Nea clutched his head after he Cross gave him the 3rd punch.

*sweatdrop*

"Shuddup, idiot!"

"Nea! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Road. I'm used to it."

Öi, what're you ging to do now? Sure the fatso will skin you alive."

"I know, Cross."

"But Millennie forgives you~! Just come back home with me. I'm sure Millennie will be happy to see you again~!"

"WE all know Millennium Earl's mood swings, Road." Nea sighed.

Cross stoo and yanked Nea on the back of his collar. Cross dragged him out of the group.

The exorcists stood one by one.

"General? Why are you dragging moyashi-chan?"

"Hey, I'm tall originally, rabbit."

"Tch. But you're a sprout now."

Nea was annoyed.

Cross stopped Dragging Nea to face them and said…"We're going out. Let's go."

"What!? No way!" the Noah of Dreams protested. She don't want them to take Nea away from her.

"How can we get out of here? We have to defeat her first!" Lenalee has a point. They can't go out of Road's dimension without a fight unless the Noah would let them.

"Oi! Nea!" Cross yanked Nea's collar indicating him to tell Road that they have to go.

"Right…" *sigh* "Road, please go home without me. I'm going to settle things with Cross. Don't worry~! I promised to visit you. Just… don't tell the Earl yet."

"…promise?"

"Yes, promise."

"okay! But you know I can't keep my mouth shut." She smiled sheepishly.

*sigh* "Yeah right. Whatever."

"Bye Nea! I have so much fun playing with you exorcists! Till next time!" she waved a goodbye to Nea before she opened the door she summoned and gone back to the new ark.

**I'm on a rush guys~! Gotta go. Thanks for reading~!**

**Reviews, positive or not, are welcome~! ^_^**

**Have a good day!**

**Babbush!**

***off***


	20. Chapter 20: Chaoji Han

**Chapter 20: Chaoji Got Three Slams**

shaythevamp 7/28/13 . chapter 19

_**mehehe… thanks~!**_

lmfaoisdebest 7/28/13 . chapter 19

_**nahh…thanks~! Yah know what? I love updating.**_

Dana 7/28/13 . chapter 19

_**Yah think so? Which part of him is not cool? **_

_**I based his personality in his past. He is caring and humble. Gentle yet sadistic. And I add naughty to his personality. But…not so much. Just a little bit childish. That's how I picture him. **_

**Alright! This is my second update for the day. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chaojii was lying on the infirmary's bed since the Matron won't allow him to go out because of his injury. Luckily, he got medical attention before he went back to HQ.

He thought of what happened yesterday. He was there. That young British is Allen? But Road said he was. Another thing, the British doesn't remember about her, about the Noahs and exorcists and the Holy war.

But Lenalee came back to confirm it's true.

Although he had agreed in the search for Allen Walker, he still cannot forgive Allen for helping the Noah of Pleasure. Chaoji thinks of him as traitor. They can't blame him for thinking in that way, after all, Chaoji is a very emotional person easily swayed by sorrow or anger. Typically amiable and friendly, he is prone to crying easily (and loudly), which can give him a way when he is lying, and when angered he becomes spiteful and unsympathetic. He said he will gladly fight the now ostracized Allen should they meet. But what happened when Noahs appeared? He tried his best to pull out the British from their grasp only to have his wrists broke. He asked himself why he tried to save the boy many times, maybe because he agreed on the mission before or because he noticed how the whole Order were so attach to the said teen.

He was distracted when someone had slammed the door to open. It was Komui.

Komui happily hopped on him which makes him to jerk back when Komui lowered himself, their faces a few centimetres away.

"K-Komui –san!"

"How are you feeling, Chaoji-kun~!?" *flowers*

"F-fine…"

BAM!

Komui and Chaoji jolted when the door was opened forcely as if someone has kicked it to open.

An unconscious red-head and white-haired hanging loose on the another red-head's shoulder, followed by the raven haired exorcists, a young Chinese lady, and a blonde-haired one with two dots on his forehead.

_Link…? _Komui said to himself. The two observed them silently, the red-head, Cross Marian, gently placed the two unconscious body on the bed.

"Nii-san. I'm back."

Komui was pulled back from observing when his sister called him. "Lenalee~! My sweet darling Lenalee! You're back! Nii-san missed you sooo much~!" he clinged on Lenalee's legs and sob.

*sweatdrop* "N-Nii-san…"

"Komui." Cross called him behind Lenalee.

Komui stopped clinging Lenalee's legs and cough to compose himself. Chaoji was still not used to Komui's sudden emotions. From carefree to a more serious look.

"General Cross, it's rare to see you again. And I see, Link is alive."

"Yes. We would like to talk some important matters with you. That idiot-" he pointed to the unconscious Nea. "- wants to talk with us, too. But unfortunately he fell asleep while we're on our way to the abandoned church to summon a gate, so we have no choice but to take a train back here. Took us a whole night."

"I understand. Let's go to my office."

* * *

Road woke up early in the morning and told the Earl about her fun with the exorcists and her reunion with Nea. They were in the balcony having tea when Road told him. It's a good news to them though the Earl felt depressed once again when Nea refused to come home with Road.

"Millennie…stop crying. He did not refused, okay? He promised me that he will come and visit~!"

"But Road~ *sniff* I'm so sad…I want to hug him Road~ *sob* it has been 36 years since the last time a hug him~!"

Earl continued crying while Road hugged to comfort him.

* * *

Back to our favourites. Lenalee sat on a chair beside Chaoji's while Kanda went out of the infirmary to clean himself and have some soba.

Lenalee told Chaoji that Link is alive and that, Allen didn't kill him nor hurt him. She convinced him that Allen is kind at heart, but of course, at first he won't believe. Tim was there when they talk and Tim heard those foul words against Allen from Chaoji. Tim had have enough. From Nea's lap, he flew towards Chaoji and slapped him on his cheek using his tail with as much force Tim can muster.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chaoji caressed his cheek while Lenalee giggled. She knew Tim was upset because of what Chaoji said.

"Timcanpy is upset."

"I don't know golems have feelings."

"But now you know. Chaoji…I thought we already talked about this. Allen thought he killed Tyki's Noah that's why he helped."

"I can get along with him but I won't forgive him. and what about Link? Yes, I believe he didn't killed him but he escaped with Noahs!"

SLAM!

"Ouch! That's the second one you slap me left and right!"

Lenalee giggled again. Tim then settled himself on Chaoji's lap and showed what really happened during their escaped with the Noahs.

There was a cardinal. He said he was helping Allen but Link noticed that he was hurting him so Link fought the cardinal.

The cardinal is not really a cardinal. He's an independent innocence in human form. Then the Noahs, Tyki and Road, came to save Allen and Link helped them to escaped.

"Now…do you believe?"

"Yes, Lenalee-san…but still…I can't forgive him-"

SLAM!

"Ouch!" this time, it was Lenalee who slammed him and Timcanpy showed his canine teeth, he liked it when Lenalee slammed him.

"I don't know what to do with you Chaoji. Everyone here loves Allen. He is our little brother. Remember that." She said coolly and left him alone with the two unconscious body.

* * *

**Timcanpy: *sneeze***

**Lenalee: Bless you, Tim.**

**Timcanpy: Thanks~ *sneeze* ughh…I'm sneezing lately. *sniff***

**Lenalee: Are you okay? Did you catch cold?**

**Timcanpy: I guess…it's raining for 3 days straight here and I usually take a nap in the balcony *sniff* without my sweater and the wind cold. *sneeze***

**Lenalee: Hmm…you better have some rest.**

**Timcanpy: Right. Uhmm…Lavi.**

**Lavi: yes?**

**Timcanpy: Where's Wisely? *sneeze* excuse me.**

**Lavi: I don't know. I didn't seen him around.**

**Lenalee: I saw him sulking in a corner growing mushrooms.**

**Timcanpy: …Lavi…*black aura***

**Lavi: I know, I know. I better say sorry. I didn't mean to stole his line.**

**Lenalee: *sigh* I guess we have to do it ourselves.**

**Timcapy: You're right. Thanks for reading guys~! Please-**

**Wisely: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Chorus: Wisely!**

***cut***


	21. Chapter 21: Dark Order

**Chapter 21: Dark Order**

**Sorry for the uplate. I'm sick. *sniff***

**But I made a way to do the chapter. I hope you will *sniff* like it. Hopefully. *sniff***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The white haired teen's eye cracked open only to close once again blinded by the light. Slowly, he open both of his eyes. Everything's white and blurry so he blinked several times to get his eyes accustom to its surroundings. Not long after his eyes focused on the ceiling. _Where am I?_ he asked himself as he tried to sit and found himself wincing in pain. He clutched his head and laid back down. _Ow…that Cross did a number on me…_

He breathed to relax and slowly, he sat up. Leaning on his back, the silverette roamed his eyes examining the room he was in. _An…infirmary?_ He concluded. He turned to his right and found the redheaded exorcist lying on his stomach. The wound on his back that the redheaded received from Road was treated and wrapped by clean bandages. Soon, the silverette landed his gaze on another person to his left. The person, leaning on his back arms folded, stared at him.

"So, you're finally awake." Said the person, Chaoji. The silverette just gave him his smile and said "Good Morning! Have you seen General Cross?"

"He's in the Supervisor's office."

"Thank you. Ah! Tim, lead me to where Cross is."

The golden golem circled around him and fluttered towards the door followed by the silverette. He exited the room and gently shut the door behind.

"Did he just call the General 'Cross'?"

* * *

Komui, Link, and Cross were in the middle of discussion in Komui's so-called-office **[I rather call it dumpsite for files and books.] **when a knock reached their eears.

"Come in." Komui invited.

The door clicked open. A finder, who has the innocence on hand and a file on the other, came in.

"Supe, Exorcist Kanda handed me over the innocence to give this to you."

"Thank you. You may now leave."

The finder bowed and went out of the messy room shutting the door.

Komui opened his mouth to say something when another knock came.

"Come in."

The door opened and appeared the white haired teen.

"Ohh~ Allen! Good to see you again~!"

"Hi. I'm sure Allen would be glad to be back."

"Eh?"

The teen went farther in, Tim tailing him, and sat between Link and Cross.

"We are done explaining ourselves and was about to begin the discussion about you." Cross said.

"Why you didn't wake me?"

"I know your head is aching. That's why."

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Uhmm…guys…?" Komui interrupted them.

"Ah! Sorry about that." The silverette smiled apologetically. "Well, since you are about to discuss about ME then you can ask and I will personally answer them."

"Right. First, I want to know what do you mean when you spoke of yourself as another person."

"Simply. I'm not him."

"You mean…you're the…"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay…" Komui cleared his throat and proceed. "You guys make the situation worse. I'm sure General Cross knows it."

Link and Nea glanced to their left to see Cross who sat so relax. They gave a explain-it-Cross aura.

"Yes. Allen will be executed as soon as possible when found."

…

"So…it's not good then that I am here?" Nea asked them.

"Probably. General Cross had told me already that Allen let you have his body, no?" said Komui.

"Indeed."

"You're against with the Earl right? And take over his throne."

"Yes."

"Why?"

The question Komui gave struck him and froze.

…_to stop the Earl in wiping out the humanity and become the new patriarch of the family. Mana…you are the 'cause of this. You are the 'cause, Mana. I want to defeat and kill the Earl…he killed our mother…and took advantage of the boy's feelings to turn you into akuma…Millennium Earl-_

"NEEEAAA!"

Nea was startled and pulled out of his train of thoughts. "Oh. Sorry. I was…thinking something."

Komui sighed. "Answer my question, 14th. We want to know. Why you want to defeat the Earl and take his throne?"

"…I already told you, Komui. I just want a simple life. I didn't wish to be one of them, a Noah."

"Yes. But it don't answer my question. So, why?"

Nea sighed "I won't tell. But let me clear something." He said. "Yes, I am against the Earl but it doesn't mean I am siding with you because after all…my goal is to stop him on whatever he plans to and become the new patriarch of the family."

"Alright…then, what about Allen? He isn't gone, is he?"

"No. I made him sleep and rest. The kid suffered too much I want him rest and when the time comes he will return with full power and strength. Hopefully…" he muttered the last word.

"Hopefully? What do you mean?"

"I am not sure if he will gain what he lost and I am not sure if he was the same person I ran into before I died."

"Gain what he lost? The person you ran into before you died? Wait, wait, wait. That was more than 30 years ago, right? How? I don't understand." Komui repeated what Nea said and asked to elaborate it more.

Nea sighed once again. "I hate explaining the same things over and over again." He nuttered to himself. "Cross, why didn't you explain it to him?" he looked at Cross.

"Why are you asking me? you said the you will answer him personally, did you not?"

Another sigh escaped from Nea. "Right. Well, Komui, to answer your questions…I met Allen that day before I died. He's a young adult back then with reddish-brown hair. He promised to watch over me no matter what happens. And after 36 years I was reincarnated in this body. I was surprised, in fact, to see my whole face white, the scar, this arm which is made of innocence, and…Allen didn't get old over the time. He's younger than I expected!"

Silence…

Silence…

More silence…

"Hey, Komui? Are you not planning to say something?" Nea broke the silence.

"Ah! Yes, yes. Your reasoning is…quite impossible."

"I know."

"You're a Noah so how come the innocence accepted you? Allen has a great chance of becoming a fallen because he allowed you to take control over his body."

"I don't know. Maybe…Allen remains truthful to his innocence. I guess."

Komui sighed and examined him. He noted that Allen's personality and Nea's were not apart from each other. Maybe because Nea is the younger brother of Mana who adopted and raised Allen. Little did he know, Nea is a little bit…crazy, somewhat insane but you wouldn't noticed it aside from being retarded sometimes.

"Alright. I guess this is enough for now. Thanks for informing me this. You may go- ah, by the way, Cross…" he eyed Cross. "They should not supposed to see Link and Allen. This will just bring ruckus and put Allen into…uhm…danger. So, will you cast a spell to change their appearance?"

"But a lot of finder saw me on my way here." Nea interrupted. Komui just stared at him contemplating what he heard from the silverette.

"Did you say…a lot?"

"Yes. And they greeted me! haha! They didn't know Allen is not here~!"

"Oh…you're a little bit hyper than Allen, I see." Said Komui.

"Whatever. I'm going to cast a spell on you two and act the same way you act before. I will also. And Komui, narrow down the people who had seen us. I'm going to erase our images in their memories."

"Alright. I'll just give this to Hevvie then I will narrow them down. I'll call you later when I'm done."

And with that, Cross began his incantations. Casting a spell they change their forms and became into what they were before they were found.


	22. Chapter 22: Melody of Yesterday

**Chapter 22: Melody of Yesterday**

**Hi…how are we today?**

**I skipped class today since I'm not feeling well. And since your author is bored, I made this. Hope you like~!**

**Thanks for the reviews…it makes me happy.**

* * *

The chestnut haired male British teen sat by the window leaning his back on its frame. Looked outside watching the clear blue sky. He then searched in his pocket and pulled out the golden locket. What's with this golden locket anyway? It is only not just an ordinary locket with ordinary significance to his life. It's more than what you think.

_Flashback._

_Nea's P.O.V._

_I wake up screaming at the middle of the night. Mana wake up, startled by the sudden noise._

_I have a nightmare. That horrible nightmare again, is haunting me everynight. My pants are heavy, beads of sweat are streaming from my forehead down to my neck. My nightmare won't leave me even my eyes are open wide in horror. Blood stained and splattered everywhere. Dead bodies hanging limped on the walls, some were on the lake tinting its water red. I can say,the place is ruined. This is my nightmare that keeps on haunting me. I always end up screaming at night. It just don't leave me._

"_Nea?" his voice is tinted with worry. I glance, eyes half lid, to my right. Mana is standing on my side. He put a hand on my shoulder and sits beside me._

"_Nightmare?" he asked. His presence makes me relax._

"_Yes. I think I could not sleep anymore, Mana."_

"_Sleep." He said. "I'm always here, you know that. Want me to sing the lullaby that mother always sings for us?"_

"_No need, Mana. I'll sing it for you two." Before I could utter a word, someone spoke. I see, the door is open and there she is, standing in her night gown, approaching us._

_Mother sits on a chair on my left and caress my cheek._

"_Mana." She glance to my brother, Mana. "Why don't you join your brother on bed? I will sing you the lullaby until you sleep."_

"_Yes, mother." Mana gladly oblige. He lay down on my side resting his head on the pillow I am using. We shared the same pillow, the same bed, the same blanket…and the same melody when mother starts humming the song._

_***Tsunaida te ni kisu wo ENGLISH***_

_**And with that the boy slowly falls into a state of sleep**_

_**Among the ash gentle flames are starting to ignite**_

_**First comes one, then another**_

_**What comes out are many faces that were once mine**_

_**Onto the earth it so gently slips through**_

_**Many dreams, many dreams**_

_**The night that those silver eyes were shaking**_

_**A being shined so bright, a being that became you**_

_**No matter how fast the years would go by**_

_**Our prayers**_

_**Let them return**_

_**To the earth in which they belong**_

_**My prayers, they will never cease to go on**_

_**Promise to show our child how to love**_

_**With the kiss seal the hands, which you hold**_

_**And with that the boy slowly falls into a state of sleep**_

_**Among the ash gentle flames are starting to ignite**_

_**First comes one, then another**_

_**What comes out are many faces that were once mine**_

_**Onto the earth it so gently slips through**_

_**Many dreams, many dreams**_

_**The night that those silver eyes were shaking**_

_**A being shined so bright, a being that became you**_

_**No matter how fast the years would go by**_

_**Our prayers**_

_**Let them return**_

_**To the earth in which they belong**_

_**My prayers, they will never ceaase to go on**_

_**Promise to show our child how to love**_

_**With the kiss seal the hands, which you hold**_

_**My prayers, they will never ceaase to go on**_

_**Promise to show our child how to love**_

_**With the kiss seal the hands, which you hold**_

_Skip._

_Uncle Cyrus visits us. He's with mother in the kitchen helping her prepare for small tea party. While he's there, Mana and I stayed in our room. We are writing something on paper or…making something. Our bed are properly fixed and neat. Everything's in order save the crumbled papers scattered on the floor. I am on my desk with Mana facing the window. We are making something out of the paper and pencil, something you can call CODE that no one but us can understand. If not satisfied with the output, we crumble the paper and toss it behind us, not bothering where it lands. Oh, there's a trashcan but we paid no heed on shooting it in there. it's fun to do the tossing and hear the soft sound it makes when it reaches the floor._

_After an hour or so, we finally did it. The CODE. We show it to each other. Mana suggested that we translate mother's lullaby into code we made then I will play it on the organ using the code-translated lullaby as the score. It's a great idea! So we did. I fix the papers and hands it to Mana in which, he binds it. Now it looks like a thin book. I then give him the code-translated lullaby. He stares on the paper for awhile, hands on his chin. By his looks, he's thinking something._

"_Nea." He said without pulling away his eyes on the paper. "Think we should add a seal." His gaze finally land on me._

"_A seal?" I tilt my head slightly._

"_Yes. Something that symbolizes us. Something unique that will prove that it was we who made it."_

"_Hmm…that's great! I have an idea. Gimme the paper."_

_Took me some time before I finished. I shove the paper in his face so he can see the seal I draw. It's placed at the upper edge of the paper, somewhere in the middle I think. I'm not sure if it's middle._

"_Wonderful." He smiled._

_We test it after uncle left. We told mother about what we did and she said that she's proud to have such talented kids in her life._

_Mana joined me playing the keys of the piano, we read the score we made, while mother sings the song._

_End of flashback_

It was a good day. Nea wished for it to happen again. He smiled and caressed the seal carved on the back of the golden locket. He opened it and remove the photo in it. He traced the score engraved on it. He remembered the day when his mother gave him the locket with those symbols engraved on it. For him it was the most wonderful Christmas gift while Mana received a puupy.

He didn't realized he was crying until then.

"Such a wonderful day. I missed you two so much. Hope to see you again."

**[note: cross appears as Mr. Campbell, link as Christophe and Allen who is currently Nea as Red in this chappie.]**

* * *

Link roamed around the HQ asking the finders and scientists he met on his way if they knew the whereabouts of the young British. NO was the only answer he received.

_The cafeteria._ He thought. Why didn't he think of this before? Ah, yes. He isn't Allen anymore so probably he won't eat that much but, he still has the innocence sooo…

He heard moans and sobs when he entered the cafeteria. All heads focused to the certain spot. He followed their gazes and his eyes landed on the teen he was looking for drinking liquor.

Whaaat!? He's drinking liquor!?

He zoomed in and snatched the bottle from the said teen.

"Hey! -hic- gimme that!" he reached pout for the bottle but Link raised it out of his reach.

"No. HE won't be glad to see you in this state."

"You mean -hic- that bastard Cross, huh?"

Nea stood and pushed himself to reach the bottle but Link shoved it away.

"YAR STUPID!" Nea spat. "Yar an -hic- AKUMA, aren't you?-" those words rang in the cafeteria and caught the finders' attentions.

Akuma? How can an akuma infiltrates the Order?

"-and I am a -hic- NOAH so you obey my orders! -hic- Gimme my drink-!"

WHAM!

"Stupid SON. I never let my idiot SON drink any of the liquor in my possession before! How dare you pollute HIS body!"

Oh…Cross hit him very hard on his head again leaving Nea unconscious. He sighed and picked up the unconscious body. "Mind your own business." He said to the finders around. "It's not true that he is a Noah nor the other one an akuma. My SON is a little unhingede, is all."

They left the gaping finders on their seats and went to Cross' room.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome~! [Wisely]**


	23. Chapter 23: Chaos 1

**Chapter 23: Chaos 1**

**Ne, tomodachi-tachi, I didn't realized that it took me 22 chapters before I revealed what the locket was until then...and...I'm guessing, maybe it would take me another set of 22 chapters before I unravel ONE mystery.**

**Yosh! You can kill me if that happens.**

**BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE~! If you will, then you'll never what's next, ne? *grins***

**WARNING: ALLEN(?) GOES WILD~**

**Read and Review~! : 3**

* * *

"Supe!"

Reever barged in to Komui's office without knocking. Papers were blown away and towers of books collapse burying the poor supervisor underneath when Reever slammed the door open. "Supe!" he yelled, digging on the books and pulled out the sleeping supervisor underneath.

"Supe! Wake up! Wake up!" he shook Komui's shoulders trying to pull him away of his sweet dream.

Zzzz...mmm...

"WAKE UP!" Reever yelled in his ear but it didn't worked.

*CHING* ( * _ * )

"Lenalee's married." He whispered.

3

2

1

0

"NOOOOOOoooooooo! LENALEE! My sweet precious Lenalee!" he whined reaching out. "Why did you not let me know~! Please DON'T GO!"

WHAM!

Lenalee heard the screaming outside when she came passing by so, she went in and hit her brother on his head using her clipboard.

"I'm right here, NII-SAN." *annoyed*

"Supe!" Reever yelled.

"Oh! Reever-san~. It's you~!" Komui crawled out of his mess and stood. "what is it?" he asked.

"the ark. HE opened the ark's gates so we can use it!"

*surprised*

...

"Really!?"

"Yes, nii-san. He just did without telling anyone nor informing."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Reever and Lenalee said in unison.

"Go and look for him. I want to talk to him."

"Right." They said.

"We're going, nii-san."

* * *

Link informed Levellier about their arrival back in the HQ that day. Now, Levellier paid a visit to see how well was Walker doing and the General who is supposed to be dead. Levellier, along with two crows, walked pass the glaring eyes of scientists and finders. He paid no heed to their whispers as to why he was here.

They went to the lounge where Link said he would see them.

The crow opened the door. No one was inside the lounge except the jet-black haired man who sat on the couch reader a book.

"Who are you?" Levellier asked as he stopped in front of the man.

The man stood and bowed his head. "It's me, Howard Link, sir."

"Link? So it's true then. You changed your appearance so no one will know you're alive."

"Yes, sir."

"Hm. Call Walker and see me in Komui's office. I want to talk to him."

"Yes sir." Levellier, along with the Crows, went out of the room, Link behind them. Levellier went staright to Komui's office while Link on to the other side to look for the 14th.

* * *

Komui was talking with Nea alone when a knock on the door came.

"I'll open it." The British teen arose from his seat and open the door. He saw man with two bodyguards behind. Nea knew him from Allen's memories. The man's name is Malcolm C. Levellier and the two from behind are Crows. "Hi." He cheered, stepping aside to let them in. No, to let HIM in. The Crows just remained outside.

He watched Levellier as he sat on the couch. He sighed. _I wonder what he came here for. Oh well, never mind. He won't know that I, the 14__th__, is here. Thanks to Cross spell which change my hair color and hide the scar._ He thought.

Nea sighed once again before he sat. He don't why he has this uncomfortable feeling in his chest. The looks that Levellier gave makes him shivered. He don't why but maybe because this person had done so many things that you wouldn't wish.

"I see, we have a new guy here." Levellier glanced to Nea.

"Uhmm...sir, i didn't expect that you will visit here." Komui said.

"Ah yes, Komui. Link told me about their arrival here. And, I supposed you didn't hide Walker. Hm?" he snickered."

"Uhmm...about that, sir-"

"He's not here? You say? Don't make an excuse."

Nea have nothing to do but sigh as they exchange words. He thought Link didn't inform him yet about what happened to Allen. So, without any hesitations he cough to get their attentions.

"ehem."

The two stopped conversing and looked at him.

"Guess, Link didn't tell you yet...Mr. Levellier?" he gave him a smirk.

"What do you mean, newbie?" Levellier asked.

"Uhmm, s-sir. This is-"

"I'm Walker."

Silence came.

Komui knew something bad would happen whenever Levellier came. Specially now he's asking for Allen Walker. But Allen isn't here. Who knows what Levellier would do if he finds out that Allen let the 14th to take control over his body.

The atmosphere became heavy.

"You are Walker? Did the General cast a spell in you, too?"

"Yes."

Levellier narrowed his eyes. His face is the same save his hair and the scar. He studied the teen, head to toes. _Something's not right. _He thought. "Tell me, who are you really?" he inquired. You can see on his face that he insisted for the real answer.

"i told you already. I'm Walker." Nea faked a smiled then turns to a malicious grin. "My name is Nea Walker, the 14th Noah of Destruction. I destroy everything."

Levellier stood up abruptly and grabbed Nea by his collar. "Bring HIM back, 14th!"

"No can do. Sorry~"

"I said bring him back!"

Komui don't know what to do. If he will let Levellier threatens Nea then, Nea would kill him. If he will interfere Levellier would fight him. He don't want someone dies even if it is Levellier who would die. This would worsen Allen's situation since the Vatican requested for Allen's death. Now what?

"Stop it!"

Alright, Komui interfered. Levellier was about to punch Nea so he blocked it by grabbing his arm away. "Please stop it, sir!"

Levellier let Nea go and slumped on the couch.

"Tell why you can bring HIM back, 14th!"

"Man...your strong~" Nea whined which irritates Levellier. "Relax...i'll tell you, okay? The fact that I couldn't bring my nephew back so you can talk to him personally is because he is sleeping."

"Then wake him." Levellier commanded.

"You have no authority to give me orders." Nea said in a less malicious and joyful tone but in a more serious tone. "If you insist to wake him then, why don't you do it yourself? Allen won't wake up not until it is time for him to. I can't force him to wake up since we do not know what is he dreaming right now and we do not know what will happen if he is force out of his dream." Nea explained.

"Then why you make him sleep?"

"Because...it is necessary."

"Necessary?"

"Yes."

"Heh, why would I listen to a Noah like you?" Levellier walked out and called the Crows outside to bind the 14th.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Sir Levellier! What are you doing!?" Komui was alarmed by the sudden action that occurred.

"Let me go!"

Levellier smirked at him. "If you can't bring Allen Walker back then, like what you have said, we're going to force him to."

"NO!" Nea struggled but he can't move. The binds were so strong and heavy making it impossible for him to move his legs and arm. "YOU CAN'T FORCE HIM! NO! PUT ME DOWN!" the Crows carried him out of the room and followed Levellier.

"Wait! Sir..." Komui trailed off. He was lost in mind. He don't know what was happening. He heard them clearly. He heard that Nea can't force Allen to wake because nobody knows what will happen but based on Nea's reaction, he knew that this is not a good idea.

Komui was left behind...

* * *

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN! IDIOT!"

Nea kept on struggling from their hold telling them to put him down. He kept on yelling and cursing until the Crows put a bind on his mouth to shut him.

"MMMM!"

The Crows put him down on a metal board and undid the binds only to restrained his arms, legs, chest, abdomen, and neck again.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? LET ME GO!"

Why does Nea didn't use his Noah powers to escape? Maybe he was too shock to find himself tied on a metal board.

"Begin the operations." Levellier ordered the Crows.

**[it's up to you how you picture the operation. I'm not good at describing things.]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! STOP IT! AHHHHHHHHHGGGG!"

Nea's screaming was so loud that it can be heard through walls. The scientists and finders wonder what was happening in the lab. The screaming is so very familiar. Sounds like Allen's voice.

Lavi, reading in the archives, heard the screaming. "Allen?" he said his thought out. He don't know what was happening but the screams were so painful to hear.

Lenalee was on her way to the laboratory where she is possible the screaming came from.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! INNOCENCE! IT HURTS! DESTROY IT! DESTROY IT! IT BURNS MY SKIN!"

"Allen!"

Lenalle met Lavi outside the laboratory where the screams came. "Lenalee!"

"Lavi-kun! What's happening?"

"I don't know. It looks like they are experimenting on moyashi-chan."

"E-experiment?"

"Opps...sorry."

"No, it's okay. We have to save him-!"

BOOM!

A loud burst was heard then dust all over the scene. The laboratory was destroyed and the Crows laid unconscious on the ground.

There, the long haired samurai stood, he held an unconscious trembling white haired teen on his arms.

"Kanda!" they called.

"Tch. Let's go before they wake up."

* * *

"EARL!" all of the Noahs barged in to Millennium Earl's room.

"I know you will come." The Earl said, his back facing them. "Road, Tyki-pon, go and save our youngest. He can't handle it anymore. The people of Vatican are sure narrow minded."

"We're going then." Tyki said.

"Bye Earl~! We'll make sure to bring him back home."

"Hm. I thought he will come and visit us but it looks like he can't. Make sure he's alright."

"Yes, Earl." Tyki bowed.

Using Road's dimensional door, they went to the Dark Order to save their family member against their sworn enemy.

* * *

**Sorry if there are typos and grammatical errors. I'm too lazy to check it. Hehe...**

**R&R**


	24. Chapter 24: Chaos 2

**Chapter 24: Chaos 2**

SilverWolf442 7/30/13 . chapter 21

_**It's difficult whether to trust him or not.**_

lmfaoisthebest 7/31/13 . chapter 22

_**Yeah…took me too long. Hehe.**_

Dana 8/1/13 . chapter 23

_**Nea don't belong to either sides. He has something to do with the 3**__**rd**__** party. **___

**ALLEN GOES WILD~!**

**ENJOY~**

Sirens were heard anywhere you go. The finders and exorcists were informed by the Inspector from the control room to capture four exorcists namely; Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Walker (Nea/Allen). They were informed that they had escaped from whatever the inspector was doing and must restrained them.

"Who're we goin' ta capture again?" Timothy asked General Klaud.

"The exorcists who have Allen."

"A-Allen!? He's here?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"I don't know. We must look for them and asked them personally. Let's go."

" 'kay."

On the other hand, Chaoji was with General Tiedoll, Marie, and Miranda. They were in the laboratory where Allen/Nea was. They inspected the whole area.

"E-everything was destroyed. Who did this?" Miranda asked.

"Hmm…I don't know. But, whoever he is, he's strong to create this massive destruction." General Tiedoll said while inspecting the broken glass.

"I'm sure Allen did this. He's a monstrous creature. He's dangerous."

"Ch-Chaoji-kun…why are y-you calling him a m-monster?"

"Isn't it obvious, Miranda-san? He's an exorcist but he's also a Noah!"

"HUSH!" Marie hushed them.

"What is it, Marie?" General Tiedoll asked. He stopped on inspecting things and walked to his…uhmmm…son (?)…

"I can hear them. They are on the other side of the building. I'm not exactly sure which room though." Said Marie.

"Thank you, son. Let's go then."

Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Walker were trapped inside the abandoned store room. Kanda laid Walker his back rested on the cold wall. They sat there for a while watching the trembling teen in front of them.

"Uhmm…is he still the 14th?" Lenalee asked Kanda.

"I don't know."

"Hey, Yuu-chan. Do you know what exactly happened?"

Kanda sighed. He has no time to make baka usagi stew so he just let Lavi live for now. His first priority is to save Allen from whatever that hitler-wannabe was doing. "I was walking pass the sister-complex's office when I saw those Crows bind him and carried him somewhere which turned to be the laboratory. I don't know what was happening so I secretly followed them or…spying. In the lab, they thrust something on moyashi's chest. From what I heard, it's made of innocence. He then began screaming in pain. Before I knew it there was a big explosion." He explained.

"Explosion?" Lenalee inquired.

"Who did that big explosion?" Lavi asked.

"HIM." he pointed to Walker who was still trembling. "In my theory, he was suppressing his Noah powers to avoid explosion and possibly, killing them but he couldn't take it anymore so, I think he was force to released his powers then his hair reverted back to white."

"I see." Lavi said, his hand on his chin facing the ceiling. "Hm…what are we going to do now? I'm sure they will capture us and…I hope they won't…you know, locked us away from the civilization?"

"Tch. We must think of a plan to escape. Baka moyashi is so troublesome."

"Guys! Allen is convulsing!" Lenalee yelled. "Look at his eyes! his eyes are rolling back and unfocused!"

They looked at the silverette's current state in pure horror. Allen began to shake violently eyes were rolling back and unfocused."

"This is not good." Lavi said shaking his head.

"We have to get out of here as soon as possible-"

Kanda was cut on his sentence when the door opened. "General! They are here!" Marie informed.

General Tiedoll, Miranda, and Chaoji run to where Marie was standing.

"Shit! Now what!" Kanda cursed on his breath.

"Kanda, son." General Tiedoll stepped in slowly trying not to startle his SON(?).

"Tch. I'm NOT. YOUR. SON!"

"Yuu…relax…" he said trying to calm him. "WE won't harm you. Now, tell me what happened." He kneeled down in front of him and looked to his side. "Oh, what happened to Allen? His convulsing!"

"That's the point. That Levellier had done something on HIM!"

"Really…"

Marie, Chaoji, and Miranda went in closer to have a good look to the teen as he kept on shaking violently.

"A-Allen-kun? I-is he a-alright?" Miranda asked Lenalee , tears forming in her eyes. Lenalee shook his head sadly. She don't what to do to help Allen ease the pain he was in.

"I-inno…cence…" Allen said in a soft shaky voice. His eyes were not rolling back anymore but still unfocused.

"Allen?" Lavi inquired. They looked intently at him trying to figure out whether Allen can hear them.

"Allen-kun…A-are you ok-okay?" Miranda asked.

"Allen-kun…please answer us." Lenalee pleaded.

"Oi. Moyashi! Say something!" Kanda shook him, insisting him to say something.

"Kanda! Stop it!" for the first time of the day, Lavi called him in his lastname.

"Inno…cence…" Allen said shakily. Not so audible but it was clear that they heard him said innocence.

"Innocence? What about it?" the general asked.

"No…kill them…no…not…do-do not k-kill…"

"He's hallucinating." The general confirmed.

"Hallucinating?" they asked in unison.

"Yes. He IS hallucinating."

"W-what do you mean Ge-general? Will Al-Allen-kun be alr-right?"

"…"

The general don't know how to answer Miranda's question. He can't just say yes or no easily. He don't know either if Allen will be fine but he hopes so.

"It happened on me before." All heads where tilted towards Kanda when they heard him said. "It was when I was seeing things. Those things are not fake. Those are real. Those hallucinations are my memories from my previous life." He said.

"It only means that our Allen here is seeing his past life. His body reacting on it as if it is really happening right now." General Tiedoll explained.

"Can't he hear us?" Chaoji asked.

"Unfortunately, no."

"E-Earl…" Allen glanced to his right. He was still shaking and eyes were unfocused but…

"EARL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he suddenly choked the general. Allen pinned him on the wall. "KILL! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"ALLEN!" they yelled pulling him away.

"Gah- Alle-en. Y-you're cho-choking me-"

"Allen stop! He's not the Earl! Hey!"

"Allen-kun! Stop it!"

"Kyaaaaa! Allen-kun! Don't do this!"

"Oi! BAKA MOYASHI!"

They all helped to pull Allen away from the General. He's strong. They can't even move him an inch. "NO! EARL! I WILL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Allen yelled. Something isn't right. Allen's and Nea's memories were all mixed up so Allen doesn't know anymore if that memory was his or not. He don't know which is which but he keeps on going.

"ALLEN!"

"GWAH!" Allen suddenly released the General. General Tiedoll slumped back and caught his breath.

Allen kneeled down. His body won't stop from shaking. His eyes travelled everywhere, unfocused. He began to cough blood more and more.

*cough* *cough*

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee run unto him racking his back. "Allen-kun? You okay?"

"STAY AWAY!" Allen shoved her causing her to fall back.

"Lenalee!" Lavi came to her aid and helped her to stand.

They don't know what to do with Allen anymore. They were confused. How can they help him? how?

HOW?

*cough* *cough* Allen suddenly stopped on coughing. He stopped shaking and his eyes were steady.

He stopped moving.

Then, his eyes widened in horror and began clutching his left arm. He laid on the floor and formed a ball. He was shaking again, clutching his left arm in pain.

"NO! STOP! EALR STOP! MY ARM! DO NOT CUT MY ARM! NO! NO! NO! NO! MY ARM! NO…my arm…he-he cut my arm…no…!" he cried.

"_DESTROY! KILL! KILL AND DESTROY THE INNOCENCE!"_ Allen's voice suddenly change into a more matured and masculine tone.

"what's happening?" Chaoji asked them.

They just stared on the shaking body not knowing what to do next. They were frozen. They can't think straight anymore.

Did the Millennium Earl cut his left arm? If so, what kind of arm? His innocence arm or his human left arm?

**Timcanpy: Eeeeee…..don't kill me! *ducks underneath the bed.***

**Kanda: Come here, baka golem!**

**Timcanpy: NOOOooo¬!**

**Lavi: Ne, Tim. Come on…tell us what happens next.**

**Timcanpy: I'll tell on Saturday¬! I'll give you the script.**

**Lavi: Fine. But, Tim. Tell me what really happens to Allen before.**

**Timcanpy: No.**

**Kanda: *glaring a venomous dagger at me* *ready to unsheathe Mugen***

**Timcanpy: Kyaaa¬! *flies away and landed on Allen's head***

**Allen: Oh, Tim! *notices Kanda's black aura ready to slice both him and me* K-Kanda!? *cold sweat running down his face* C-calm down.**

**Timcanpy: Allen¬ s-save me¬!**

**Lavi: Allen! In the count of 3! 2! 1! RUN!**

**Allen/Tim: KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *Kanda's chasing behind, swinging his mighty Mugen***

***cut***

**Wisely: thanks for reading! Review please¬! *flowers* *walks out and watch Allen and Tim running(flying) for their DEAR LIFE while eating popcorn***


	25. Chapter 25: Just a Little Hope

**Chapter 25: Just a Little Hope**

**Tadaima~**

**I know this is super late. So…I'm sorry? Yeah, yeah I apologize. I have my reasons, though. First, the chapter did a number on me that I didn't finished in due time, hell my father did a good job in hunting me down to sleep early. It has been a while since the last time he scared me to death. Ahaha. Second, han-chan and I went to Greenwich for lunch(Sunday) then to cosplay summit and afterwards to the comic alley. Hey, I saw a samurai in there like the one in Bleach and when I unsheathe it…oh gawd…it's an umbrella not a sword! They tricked me! TTATT. And third, I have my speech(Monday). All in all in just 3 days..*sigh* this chapter is pretty hard for me, I dunno why is that so. By the way, I have title for the last sequence already and that would be "The Last Act". How is that?**

**Well, hope you guys will still love me after you read this chapter.**

***Preparing my shield should you goes wild and assassinate me."**

* * *

On the floor lies the trembling body of the white haired teen forming a ball. His dull and lifeless eyes were widely open screaming for someone to help me but nothing came. His friends watched him helplessly. They already tried to calm him down, to wake him from his dreams/nightmares which were truly his past.

While they sympathizing the white haired, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi gasped when they found their hands bound together. Little did they know, a finder found them and called the remaining exorcists including the crows. Komui was also there, helpless as he watched them.

"Nii-san…" Lenalee looked at him, tears forming in her eyes telling him to help them save their friend, Allen.. but Komui chose not to but closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry…Lenalee. It's an order…" Komui said without looking directly into her eyes but on his toes. He can't bear to look at her. He just can't.

"We don't want frther chaos. Please surrender Mr. Walker to us so we can continue." Said one of the crows.

"Tch. Dammit." Kanda stood defensively. "What will you do if we won't surrender him?" he asked.

"You can't fight us."

"If we can't…" Lavi kneeled down and held Allen. "Uh, Kanda, care to help?" Kanda then assisted him to carry Allen on his back. "Thank you!" Lavi said before continuing what he was about to tell the crows. "If we can't fight you then…we're going to RUN!"

N cue LEnalee crashed the wall using her dark boots and escaped through it while the group that chase them divided into two groups. The first group run after them, the other descended and run to where the runaways would be.

Somewhere behind the walls hid two other people. They had successfully infiltrated the HQ without triggering the alarm.

The Noahs, Road and Tyki, watched them silently.

"Tyki~! I want to play tag with them!" Road whined, swinging the poor pumpkin head umbrella. "It looks so fun! See? They are running like they are playing tag."

"Lero~! Road-tama stop! Lero~!"

Tyki facepalmed and sighed. "Road, they are not playing tag, okay?"

"Hmph!" Road hopped onto the umbrella and stepped on its head.

"Eeek! Lero~! It hurt Road-tama!"

"Then we should go get Allen so we can go back to the Ark. I want to play with him!" Road said as she ignored the protesting umbrella.

"Hai, hai. Let's go."

* * *

"Say, they caught us already, Yuu." Said Lavi who was tied and hanged upside down.

"Tch. Baka usagi, I told you before not to call me that." Kanda, who has the same fate as the baka usagi, scowled while he kept on swinging himself back and forth, side to side, and wiggled like an idiot trying his best to escape from a tight hold. "I'm not giving up yet. BA-KA! Untie me so I can kill you all at once!"

Lenale, unlike the two idiots, was not tied by rope or anything but her brother Komui, the ultimate sister-complex crazy/mad scientist, clanged on her thighs wailing and crying some incoherent word asking for forgiveness. Lenalee sighed. It was Komui's fault why they were captured. Of course, thanks to one of Komui's Komurins to lure them.

"Sorry Kanda-kun. B-but if we-we untie you you will k-kill us." Miranda stuttered.

"Hmph."

Allen…Well, he was over their sitting on chair behind Lenalee and Komui, binds wrapped all over his body like a mummy save the nose so he can breath, that restrained him so he can't move or attack them subconsciously.

"Al~len!"

Everyone turned their heads to where the voice came from. They stunned and gasped to see the Noah of Dreams, Road, hugging the mummified body of Allen from the back.

"Ro-Road!?" Lenalee clutched her hands against her chest eyes were wide open in surprised. "Since when did you…" she trailed off her voice when a purple butterfly came in her view fluttering across her face. Her eyes widened in both shock and horror. "Tease?"

"Sorry if we didn't knock the door first, it's open. See?" Tyki said sarcastically while emerging from the wall. He stepped out and move closer to Road and Allen.

"Hey! Toma, untie us!" Lavi yelled.

"Hai." Toma reached for the loop and undid it causing the two to fall face first.

"Uhmf!"

"Sorry about that, Lord exorcists."

"Just hurry up and untie this damn rope!" Kanda yelled impatiently.

"Yes, coming."

Just as Lavi and Kanda were freed, Road had her ability used to trap them inside her cubes surrounded by colourful pointed candles. "Move and you die." She warned. Tyki then used his tease, the bigger ones, to bite the binds that mummified Allen.

"Road, can you put shounen back to sleep? And try to look for the 14th, I hope he's not hurt that much to leave the boy's body."

"Okay."

After a few moment, Road had managed to put Allen back to sleep but…

"Hm? What's with the face?" Tyki asked worriedly.

"I-I can't find him. the 14th. I can't sense his presence and Allen…" she slumped down and cried.

"Road?" Tyki kneeled down and patted her back. "What's wron-?" just as he was about to ask if what's wrong, his head snapped to where Allen is. His eyes widened in disbelief and worried plastered on his face when he realized that the boy's heartbeat was faint until it stopped.

Road sobbed rubbing her eyes and cheeks.

The exorcists, finders, and some scientists looked at them, confused of what was happening. "Hey, why are you crying?" Crowley asked.

"Allen…" Road mumbled in her sobs.

…

They really don't have a single idea as to what was happening but the mention of Allen's name made their chests felt heavy.

"Allen? Wha'bout 'im? Ne, general Klaud…" Timothy tugged the general's sleeve. "What does she mean?"

"I don't know, timothy…" the General answered him without taking off her eyes to the group of Noahs. "Noahs, tell us what's happening. What happened to Allen?"

"You…you w-want to know?" Road stopped her cries and rubbed to dry her face. She turned her head up, smiling to them. "YOUR DESPERATE MOVE KILLED HIM!" she yelled. "He subconsciously suppressed his Noah powers afraid that he would hurt you…afraid that he would kill you…that lead to his death. His own powers drowned his heart…" she said softly between sobs, looking on the floor. Tyki hugged to comfort her.

All of them who had heard the petite Noah's yell and mumbling were in the state of shock.

What a BIG MISTAKE.

Thanks to Mr. Hitler-wannabe Allen died. They were too shocked to move, to steady themselves, to utter a word. Too shocked that they felt limp and slumped back, unable to absorbed the events. They refused to believe but they saw it. No matter how much you look at the white haired teen, his chest doesn't indicate a single hope of life.

"No…" was all what Lenalee can say and cried.

* * *

**I don't know how well was the chapter so far. You may find lots of missing words or words that were not supposed to be there and misspelled. And I'm sorry about that, it's just that my hands and mind don't get along pretty well. Ahaha. So far, for me the chappie's good. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**

***hides before you chase me to death***

**R&R**

**感謝**


End file.
